IVa La Estrella de Ocho Puntas
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Una venganza está siendo tramada por antiguas enemigas, y Mu comprenderá que hasta los más sabios se equivocan... MuxOC
1. C1: El Libro

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**LA ESTRELLA DE OCHO PUNTAS**

**CAPITULO 1: EL LIBRO**

Era una mañana como todas en el Santuario, excepto porque ninguno de los caballeros dorados se encontraba en su templo. Todos los santos dorados, de bronce y las amazonas se encontraban en el templo de Aries.

¿Seguro que tienes que irte?- preguntó Milo por enésima vez. Mu solo sonrió y asintió.

El entrenamiento de Kiki tiene que continuar en Jamir, o no aprenderá nunca como reparar las armaduras- dijo Mu- volveré en un par de meses...-

Kiki, por su parte, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ya que su principal compañía aparte de Mu, los caballeros de bronce, estarían muy lejos bastante tiempo.

No estés triste, Kiki- dijo Seiya- estoy seguro de que Mu te dejará visitarnos de vez en cuando...-

Así es- dijo Shun.

Mientras Mu y Kiki se despedían de todos, Saori y Shion los observaban.

Míralo- dijo Saori, señalando a Mu- parece muy feliz de volver a Jamir-

Usted lo ha dicho- dijo Shion- parece-

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Saori.

A que noto algo extraño en el corazón de Mu- dijo Shion- está preocupado por algo... su corazón no está tranquilo, como de costumbre-

¿Cómo...?-

No sé como explicarlo- dijo Shion, un tanto pensativo- y no es el único. Jamir nunca me ha traído buenos recuerdos...-

Saori siguió mirándolo y alzó una ceja, interrogante. No pudo volver a preguntar, porque las amazonas ya habían abordado al caballero de Aries.

Buena suerte, Mu- dijo Marín.

Cuídate mucho- añadió Melody.

Espero que nos visiten pronto- dijo Aldebarán, palmeando la espalda del caballero de Aries, un poco triste porque su mejor amigo se iría del Santuario por un tiempo. Después de despedirse de todos, Mu y Kiki desaparecieron.

Que lástima- comentó Aioros- pero era necesario...-

Todos los caballeros y las amazonas se dispersaron y volvieron a lo suyo. Shion, sin embargo, se dirigió a la parte alta de Starhill. Se sentó en el suelo y se puso a observar los cielos.

La constelación de Géminis ya había cedido su lugar a la de Cáncer. No se inmutó, pues estaban a punto de terminar los días lluviosos de junio para pasar a la temporada del fuerte calor del mes de julio.

Shion siguió mirando las estrellas. Notó que entre las constelaciones, había una que brillaba con más intensidad que de costumbre: Casiopea, la dama reclinada en un diván.

¿Casiopea?- murmuró Shion para sí mismo- ¿qué significa esto?-

El patriarca siguió inspeccionando el cielo. La corona boreal brillaba con particular fuerza, muy extrañamente para la época del año. Y fue cuando lo vio. Junto a la constelación de Casiopea, dos estrellas fugaces rodeando una estrella de ocho puntas.

Shion se puso de pie bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente

No es posible...- dijo el Patriarca, con la vista aún en el cielo-¿ellas de nuevo?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí, una chica dormía profundamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Lily... Lily, despierta- dijo una voz femenina.

La chica entreabrió los ojos. Su habitación estaba en penumbra, hasta que alguien corrió la cortina y descubrió las ventanas, obligándola a cerrar los ojos repentinamente y ocultarse bajo las cobijas después de emitir un gemido de protesta.

Vamos, jovencita, no lo diré de nuevo- dijo la misma voz.

Cinco minutos, tía, por favor- protestó la chica.

Ni uno solo- dijo la mujer- son órdenes de tu abuela...-

La chica emitió otro gemido, pero no se levantó. De mal humor, la mujer que fue a despertarla tiró de las cobijas, dejando a la chica totalmente descubierta. La chica iba a protestar, cuando se escuchó un maullido lastimero.

¡Rory!- exclamó la chica, levantándose de un salto y buscando entre las cobijas. Por fin halló a su gata de color negro, y la levantó en sus brazos. Luego levantó su vista hacia su tía- deberías tener más cuidado, si ves que está durmiendo sobre mi cama-

Y tú deberías obedecerme cuando te digo que te levantes, Lily- dijo la mujer, mirando los cabellos desordenados de color negro y los ojos color amatista que la miraban con enojo- y deberías apresurarte, ya perdiste bastante tiempo-

¡Lo sé, lo sé!- dijo Lily de mal humor.

Lily puso a Rory en el suelo y caminó hacia el baño, donde la bañera ya estaba lista para ella, con agua caliente, perfumes y burbujas. La chica deshizo la trenza de su cabellera negra, se desvistió y se introdujo a la bañera. No pudo disfrutar su baño como hubiera querido, pues tenía que apresurarse.

Salió de la bañera, se secó rápidamente y se puso un vestido negro corto a toda prisa. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se puso un par de botas negras y ató los cordeles. Salió corriendo hacia el salón principal, seguida por su fiel gata negra.

Entró al salón, que parecía vacío, y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de alivio.

Llevas tarde, Lily- dijo una fría voz femenina. Una mujer estaba sentada en uno de los sillones. Parecía ser una mujer joven, de largos cabellos negros y ojos color azul brillante. Tenía un largo vestido negro y apretaba en su mano una vara de color dorado. Lily se inclinó ante ella.

Lo lamento, abuela, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo Lily.

Eso espero- dijo la abuela. Lily mantuvo una expresión arrepentida en el rostro, pues sabía lo terrible que podía ser la ira de su abuela- bueno, hijita, te mandé llamar porque pronto será la iniciación. En menos de una semana. Para que vayas preparándote para ese momento, ve a hacer tres horas de meditación-

Lily estuvo a punto de reclamar. No lo hizo, pues sabía que a su abuela no le haría mucha gracia. Se limitó a asentir y a inclinarse.

Puedes retirarte- dijo la abuela.

Gracias, señora- dijo Lily, y salió de la sala, seguida por Rory.

Una vez fuera, Lily cerró los puños y luego pateó el suelo con fuerza, mientras Rory maulló en un tono molesto.

¡Tres horas, Rory!- exclamó Lily, cruzando los brazos- no tendré rodillas para cuando termine mi meditación...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Tres horas!- exclamó Kiki. Mu asintió serenamente, aunque se daba cuenta de la tormenta que estaba a punto de avecinarse sobre él, pues el pequeño pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Así es, Kiki- dijo Mu- y te recomiendo que comiences, o te pesará el calor del mediodía-

Kiki hizo una mueca y salió del castillo de Jamir arrastrando los pies. Mu lo miró sonriente. Sabía que el entrenamiento era muy duro, pero le haría bien.

Aprovechando que Kiki estaba ocupado con su entrenamiento, Mu se introdujo en el palacio. Tenía tantos recuerdos de ese sitio, tanto buenos como malos. Podía verse a sí mismo corriendo por los pasillos y teletransportándose de un lado a otro, como Kiki lo hacía ahora, mientras el maestro Shion trataba de detenerlo.

Mientras caminaba y miraba a su alrededor, pasó por una puerta que tenía un extraño aspecto envejecido. La mente de Mu viajó al pasado al observar con detenimiento la vieja puerta de madera.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Mu, de 5 años, corría por los pasillos del palacio de Jamir._

_-Mu, ya basta- dijo Shion- ven acá, ya no tengo edad para esto...-_

_De pronto, Mu se quedó plantado literalmente frente la puerta de aspecto envejecido, que tenía una gran mancha color dorado junto al picaporte, como si alguien hubiera derramado pintura de ese color._

_-¿Maestro?- dijo Mu, una vez que Shion lo alcanzó- ¿qué hay...?-_

_-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Mu- dijo Shion, su semblante ensombreciéndose-escúchame bien, pequeño. Nunca, nunca vayas a cruzar el umbral de esta puerta, porque hay grandes misterios y secretos detrás de ella... grandes, pero muy peligrosos...-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Mu sabía muy bien que su maestro le había indicado que nunca cruzara el umbral de esa puerta. El caballero de Aries dudó unos segundos pero, tras cerciorarse de que Kiki estuviera bien ocupado en su entrenamiento, se teletransportó dentro de la habitación.

La habitación prohibida era pequeña, llena de libros, viejos y polvorientos, acomodados en estantes de madera. Había un pequeño escritorio, de madera también, sobre el cual había una vela totalmente consumida y un libro de pastas doradas, igualmente cubierto de polvo.

Lleno de curiosidad, Mu se acercó y limpió el polvo que cubría al enorme volumen. Las pastas doradas estaban grabadas con signos desconocidos por él. Mu abrió el libro en la primera página y vio un manuscrito con los mismos símbolos extraños.

Al pie de la página estaba el dibujo de un hombre, lemuriano claramente, que estaba de pie junto a una mujer de una raza que Mu no conocía. La mujer del dibujo tenía los ojos de un tinte guindo y una extraña estrella de ocho puntas en la frente.

Intrigado, Mu cambió la página.

Es Lemuria- murmuró Mu al ver la ilustración del continente que conocía muy bien los las historias que Shion le había contado de pequeño.

Cambió la página una vez más. Era la imagen de un castillo muy hermoso de mármol blanco, rodeado de grandes jardines.

Esta estructura me parece familiar- dijo Mu para sí mismo. Forzó su memoria unos segundos, pero no pudo recordarlo. Desistió y cambió la página una vez más. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Era la imagen de un hombre lemuriano, con su cosmo encendido, tocando el hombro de una mujer con una estrella de ocho puntas en la frente. En el siguiente dibujo, la mujer se había convertido en una estatua de oro.

Mu dio un paso atrás y una hoja de papel blanco cayó del libro al suelo. Mu la recogió. Tenía un dibujo de una estrella de ocho puntas y dos estrellas fugaces. Junto a ello, con la letra de su maestro Shion '_Vendetta di S'_

¿S? dijo Mu- ¿qué significa...?-

¡Señor Mu!- se escuchó la voz de Kiki. Al escucharlo, Mu cerró el libro de golpe, lo dejó sobre el escritorio y se teletransportó fuera.

¿Qué sucede, Kiki?- preguntó Mu.

Yo... ¿dónde estaba?- preguntó Kiki a su vez.

En mi habitación- dijo Mu- ¿qué sucede?-

Necesito más polvo de estrellas- dijo Kiki.

Mu puso cara de interrogación al ver el desorden que había hecho el niño en su intento por comenzar la reparación de una pieza de una armadura y sacudió la cabeza.

Te mostraré como se hace- le dijo Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily estaba meditando, de rodillas y con los brazos extendidos. Levitaba a medio metro del suelo... no la sorprendió, ella siempre hacía eso, pues las largas horas de meditación que su abuela le imponía le lastimaban bastante las rodillas. De pronto sintió un bulto sobre su regazo.

¡Rory!- exclamó ella, cayendo al suelo, un tanto malhumorada- ¡se supone que debo meditar sin distracciones!-

La gata negra fijó sus ojos color verde pálido sobre su dueña, y luego dejó escapar un fuerte maullido.

No hagas eso, Rory- dijo Lily, poniendo a la gata en el suelo de nuevo- si mi abuela me descubre, va a...-

¡Lilia Alessandra!- gritó una voz molesta. La joven hizo una mueca.

¡Ya voy, abuela!- dijo en voz alta, y luego se volvió hacia Rory- si me pone otras tres horas por esto, te prometo que te convertiré en un sapo con muchas verrugas-

Lily se levantó y se puso las botas a toda prisa. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su abuela. Tocó la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

Pasa, Lily- dijo la abuela.

¿Me llamabas, abuela?- preguntó Lily.

Así es- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros y penetrantes ojos azules, esta vez con una mirada amenazante- ¿qué fue lo que te mandé hacer?-

Meditar, señora...- dijo Lily

¿Y qué hacías?-

Meditaba-

¿Hablando con tu gato?- dijo la abuela. Lily bajó la mirada- no, no lo hacías bien. ¿Sabes que significa eso?-

¿Qué tengo que hacerlo de nuevo?- preguntó Lily.

No- dijo la abuela, sacando su vara dorada- extiende las manos-

Lily obedeció.

No, no- dijo la mujer- palmas abajo y nudillos arriba-

Lily hizo lo que le dijo y cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. En lugar de ello, la abuela tomó su mano. Lily abrió los ojos y vio a su abuela inspeccionando su mano derecha.

¿Qué sucede, abuela?-

¿Cómo... cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó la abuela, levantándose de su asiento y mostrándole una cicatriz de tono ligeramente dorado que cruzaba horizontalmente su palma y el dorso de su mano.

Con tu espada, abuela- dijo Lily- el día que vinieron por el...- pero no alcanzó a terminar, porque su abuela le dio un golpe en la mejilla tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

¡Mientes!- gritó la abuela, enfurecida- con la espada te cortaste la palma de tu mano, pero no el dorso...- la miró fijamente- así que te tocó...-

Abuela, yo no...-

¡Calla!- gritó la abuela de nuevo- ¡ese insolente _traditore_ tocó tu mano, y tú me lo ocultaste! ¿Sabes que no podrás hacer la iniciación con esa cicatriz?-

Lily bajó la mirada con tristeza otra vez.

Solo hay una manera de curarla- continuó la abuela, en voz baja- tendrás que hacer un viaje antes de que sea el día...-

¿Un viaje?- dijo Lily, frotándose la mejilla dolida con una mano- ¿dónde...?-

A un pueblo de las montañas del Tíbet- dijo la abuela- llamado Jamir-

¿Y qué voy a hacer ahí?- preguntó Lily.

Te lo explicaré a detalle, pero antes- la apuntó con su vara dorada- un pequeño recordatorio de que no tolero que me ocultes cosas importantes...-

En ese momento, Lily sintió un agudo dolor en su cuerpo, y dejó escapar un grito.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Sentiste eso?- dijo Mu, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Sentir que?- preguntó Kiki.

Ese... olvídalo- dijo Mu.

Como diga- dijo Kiki, encogiéndose de hombros y siguió con su trabajo. Mu se levantó y se alejó de su aprendiz unos cuantos pasos.

El joven caballero de Aries se llevó la mano a la frente. Había sido tan real. Había sentido como si alguien le hubiera gritado, pidiéndole auxilio. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Sacudió la cabeza. Era algo absurdo y, sin embargo, estaba seguro de haberlo sentido.

Sin pensar más en ello, Mu continuó supervisando el entrenamiento de Kiki.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está el primer capi de mi nuevo fic. Como ya se dieron cuenta, trata de Mu. Solo un aviso, voy a adelantar la publicación del capítulo dos del lunes al domingo, y del tres del jueves al miércoles por causas de fuerza mayor (guardias) así que ya saben.

Muchos saludos.

**Abby L. / Nona **


	2. C2: Dos Visitas a Jamir

**CAPITULO 2: DOS VISITAS A JAMIR**

Sin pensar más en esa extraña sensación que había tenido unos minutos antes, Mu siguió entrenando a Kiki hasta que la noche cayó y su pequeño aprendiz también.

¡Ya no puedo más, señor Mu!- reclamó Kiki casi sin aliento.

Descansa, Kiki- dijo Mu benévolamente- mañana continuaremos-

Pasado mañana es viernes- dijo Kiki- ¿podemos...?-

Si trabajas tan duro como hoy estos siguientes dos días, no veo porqué no puedas ira al Santuario el fin de semana...- dijo Mu.

¡Genial!- exclamó Kiki con una enorme sonrisa.

Ahora vete a asear y a descansar, porque mañana será un día muy largo- dijo Mu- la cena estará lista en un rato-

Kiki obedeció y se retiró a su habitación, mientras Mu volvió a la cocina del palacio, a preparar algo de cenar para él y su aprendiz. No sabía que sí, el día siguiente sería muy largo para él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily estaba de pie. Un horrible rayo de luz color blanco que había salido de la vara dorada de su abuela la había golpeado y le había provocado un horrible dolor, pero éste solo había durado un par de segundos. Su abuela le había ordenado levantarse.

Que eso te enseñe a no volver a ocultarme cosas importantes, Lilia Alessandra- le había dicho la mujer con severidad.

Lily no había respondido. Aún temblaba por el horrible dolor que acababa de sentir por unos segundos, y por la impresión de que su abuela jamás la había atacado de esa manera. Mientras se recuperaba, la abuela le indicó como llegar a Jamir y lo que tenía que hacer una vez ahí. Una vez que terminó de darle instrucciones, la abuela la mandó a dormir.

Retírate y descansa, pues mañana partirás a Jamir- dijo la abuela- lo necesitarás...-

Sí, señora-

Lily volvió en silencio a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, boca abajo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos. Faltaba menos de una semana para que cumpliera diecisiete años, la edad a la que sería considerada mayor. Y no quería que ese día llegara.

Rory maulló tiernamente y frotó su cabeza contra el rostro de Lily.

Gracias, Rory- dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie. Se cambió el vestido negro por su bata de dormir, y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

Lily no podía dormir. Había presenciado la iniciación de su tía cuando ella apenas era una niña pequeña. Todo era muy hermoso al principio. Un gran banquete y un baile. Y luego comenzaba todo. Oscuridad y confusión. Se quedó dormida después de un rato, más por cansancio que por tranquilidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, la intranquilidad de Shion era mucho mayor. La paz de su cosmo se había alterado desde hacía dos noches, desde que había visto la extraña estrella, y Shion recordaba muy bien su significado.

Si son ellas de nuevo, será mejor que Mu, Saga y Aioros estén prevenidos- pensó el Patriarca para sí mismo- y necesitaré el libro que dejé en Jamir...-

Pensando en ello, fue con Saori.

Buenos días, Atena- dijo el Patriarca, inclinándose.

Buenos días, Shion- dijo Saori- ¿sucede algo malo?-

Vengo a pedir permiso para ausentarme esta mañana- dijo Shion- debo ir por un libro muy importante a Jamir...-

Claro que puedes ausentarte- dijo Saori- aunque creo que Mu vendrá dentro de dos días, podrías pedírselo...-

Me temo que eso es imposible- dijo Shion- porque Mu desconoce su existencia, así como el lugar donde está guardado-

Está bien- dijo Saori.

No tardaré- dijo Shion, inclinándose y saliendo de la habitación de Saori.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily, ya deberías...-

Ya estoy lista, tía- dijo Lily. De nuevo, tenía un corto vestido negro de largas mangas, sus botas negras y guantes del mismo color. Una larga banda negra cubría su frente.

Tu abuela te llama- añadió la tía.

Ya voy- dijo Lily. Entró a la sala y se inclinó.

¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó la mujer.

Sí, señora- dijo Lily.

Bien- dijo la abuela, entregándole un anillo negro- llevarás este anillo, te será útil. ¿Qué armas planeas llevar?-

Una espada larga y una daga, señora- dijo Lily.

Tienes hasta el día de tu cumpleaños- dijo la abuela- conoces las consecuencias si fallas en tu misión. Buena suerte, Lily-

Gracias, abuela-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu y Kiki habían comenzado temprano a entrenar. Esta vez, Mu había recogido algunos trozos de armadura vieja del cementerio de la armadura, para que Kiki practique con ellos. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando ambos sintieron un cosmo acercándose a ellos.

Ese cosmo...- dijo Mu.

Es de...- comenzó Kiki

En ese momento, el Patriarca se materializó frente a ellos.

¡Señor Shion!- exclamaron Mu y Kiki al mismo tiempo.

Buenos días, también yo me alegro de verlos- dijo Shion benévolamente.

¿Y qué lo trae por acá?- preguntó Mu.

Tuve que volver por algo que dejé aquí hace varios años- dijo Shion- un libro-

Mu sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero fingió serenidad.

¿Un libro, maestro?- dijo Mu.

Así es- dijo Shion- acompáñame al palacio, Mu, mientras Kiki continúa-

Dejando a Kiki haciendo sus ejercicios, Mu siguió al Patriarca.

¿Recuerdas el cuarto prohibido, Mu?- preguntó Shion, y Mu asintió- es ahí donde dejé el libro que necesito...-

¿Y... qué libro es ese?- preguntó Mu.- ¿y para qué lo necesita?-

Shion vaciló un poco antes de comenzar a hablar.

Hace unos días noté algo extraño en los cielos, y quiero confirmar su significado- dijo Shion simplemente- para eso lo necesito-

Mu lo comprendió. Sea cual fuere el libro, Shion no parecía dispuesto a revelar sus intenciones para con él. Shion abrió la puerta de la habitación, y se introdujo en ella, mirando alrededor.

Vaya, esto no ha cambiado para nada- comentó Shion, mirando todo el polvo de esa habitación.

Mu entró también tras el Patriarca, pero éste no le prestó atención. Parecía ensimismado. Se dirigió hacia otra de las manchas color dorado que cubría varios libros que estaban en el suelo y una de las paredes.

Oh, sí, recuerdo perfectamente ese día...- dijo en un tono triste, tocando la mancha seca en la pared con las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Maestro?- dijo Mu- ¿qué...?-

Hace tiempo que no entraba a este sitio- interrumpió Shion, como volviendo a la realidad, pero con la vista aún en el suelo- pero bueno, buscaré el libro...-

¿Necesita ayuda para encontrarlo?- preguntó Mu.

No, Mu, gracias- dijo Shion, alzando la vista- pero sé exactamente donde lo dejé-

El Patriarca se dirigió a la mesa de madera y tomó el volumen que Mu había hojeado el día anterior: el libro de cubierta dorada y símbolos extraños.

Es éste- dijo Shion, sacudiendo el polvoriento libro y saliendo de la habitación seguido por Mu- luego te explicaré de que se trata todo esto. Pero nuevamente te pediré que no vuelvas a entrar a esta habitación, pues hay cosas que no puedes entender de ella...-

Sí, maestro- dijo Mu, mientras el Patriarca cerraba de nuevo con llave la puerta de la habitación prohibida.

Por cierto- dijo Shion- si notas, o sucede algo extraño, avísame de inmediato. Como te dije, noté algo muy extraño en el cielo hace dos noches. Quiero que estés alerta-

Mu recordó en ese momento lo que había sentido la tarde anterior durante el entrenamiento de Kiki, pero no dijo nada, y solo asintió.

Le avisaré, maestro- dijo el caballero de Aries.

Bien, y recuerda... quiero saber todo lo extraño que suceda- dijo Shion, desapareciendo.

Mu sintió un poco de pesar, pues ahora nunca sabría de que se trataba ese libro, o no lo sabría hasta que Shion se decidiera a contarle porqué estaba tan interesado en él. En fin, de todas maneras tendría que esperar.

Mu salió a vigilar a Kiki, y notó que seguía trabajando. En ese momento, sintió un cosmo aproximándose, pero esta vez desde las montañas.

¡Señor Mu!- dijo Kiki, dejando su trabajo y levantándose de pronto- alguien se acerca-

Lo sé, Kiki- dijo Mu- también sentí su cosmo. Aunque la verdad yo no esperaba a nadie más-

¿Quién será?-preguntó Kiki- ¿y a qué vendrá?-

Tal vez nunca lo sepamos, Kiki- dijo Mu- porque recuerda que, sea quien sea, primero tiene que pasar por el cementerio de la armadura...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily decidió tomar un descanso en su viaje. Se sentó sobre una roca y se quitó las botas, pues los pies la estaban matando. Su gata negra se echó sobre su regazo.

Ya falta poco, Rory- dijo Lily, recuperando el aliento- se siente más pesado porque el aire está muy cerrado aquí arriba...-

Revisó su bolsa. Tenía suficiente pan y agua para un día más de camino, así como una pequeña botella con vino. Llevaba también dentro un delgado vestido blanco bien empaquetado, una vara dorada como la de su abuela y dos paños blancos.

Todo bien- dijo Lily, cerrando su bolsa- vamos, Rory, ya casi estamos ahí-

Lily volvió a ponerse las botas y siguió caminando. Legó a un sitio muy extraño para ella, donde había restos de armaduras y huesos humanos. Sintió escalofríos.

¿Porqué me da tanto miedo este sitio?- dijo Lily para sí misma- ¿será este el lugar del que mi abuela me habló? ¿El Cementerio de la Armadura?-

En ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza.

Estás entrando a Jamir, que es territorio del caballero Mu de Aries- dijo una voz- no puedes pasar...-

¿Quién es?- dijo Lily.

Como respuesta, los huesos humanos y las armaduras comenzaron a armarse, revelando frente a la chica un gran ejército de esqueletos armados.

Eramos caballeros que perecimos aquí, tratando como tú de llegar a Jamir- dijo uno de los esqueletos- pero nadie puede pasar-

Yo pasaré- dijo Lily.

No te lo permitiremos- dijo el líder- así que prepárate a morir, preciosa, y a unirte a nosotros...-

En tus sueños- dijo Lily, desenvainando su espada.

Sé razonable- dijo uno de los esqueletos- si te rindes ahora, tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor... verás como te gustará estar con nosotros-

Lily hizo un gesto de asco.

Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo para mí, Rory- dijo Lily, dirigiéndose a su gata- los hombres muertos siguen siendo igual de insolentes que cuando estaban vivos...-

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello, pues todo el ejército de esqueletos armados se lanzó contra ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiki se moría de curiosidad por saber quien sería el extraño visitante, aunque Mu se lo había prohibido. En un momento de distracción del caballero de Aries, quien seguía pensando en ese misterioso libro, Kiki desapareció y alcanzó a ver a Lily peleando contra los espíritus del cementerio de la armadura. Volvió a toda prisa al palacio de Jamir, donde Mu estaba ocupado preparando algo en la cocina.

¡Señor Mu!¡Es una chica!- exclamó Kiki-¡es una chica!

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Mu.

El cosmo que sentimos hace rato- dijo Kiki, jadeante- es una chica...-

¿Y?- dijo Mu, sin darle importancia.

Es una chica- repitió Kiki- no podemos permitir que...-

Conoces muy bien las reglas, Kiki- lo interrumpió Mu- solo alguien que pueda vencer a los espíritus del cementerio de la armadura es digno de llegar a este castillo, y nosotros no podemos intervenir en esa batalla-

¡Pero es una chica!- reclamó Kiki otra vez.

Kiki, ya no insistas- dijo Mu- y sigue entrenando...-

Pero...-

Kiki...- lo reprendió Mu.

¡Maestro!- reclamó Kiki.

Oh, está bien- dijo Mu, quien a estas alturas solo quería un momento de paz- puedes ir a ver la pelea, pero te prohíbo que intervengas en ella, ¿de acuerdo?-

Con un rápido 'de acuerdo', Kiki se teletransportó hacia el valle de la armadura. Mu lo vio desaparecer con los brazos cruzados y sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación. También notó que el cielo se oscurecía rápidamente, como antesala de una tormenta.

¿Una chica?- dijo Mu para sí mismo, una vez que se quedó solo- eso sí que es extraño...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Como lo prometí, el capítulo dos. Mañana empieza mi racha de trasnochadas, así que les ruego que si cometo alguna burrada no sean tan crueles, la falta de sueño me afecta mucho...

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les esté gustando. Saludos a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: En el Palacio de Jamir

**CAPITULO 3: EN EL PALACIO DE JAMIR**

Kiki se teletransportó de nuevo al vale del Cementerio de la Armadura, y se sentó sobre una roca, mientras observaba a Lily pelear contra sus oponentes. El cielo ya se había oscurecido como la antesala de una tormenta. La chica seguía luchando valientemente, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse y los esqueletos no dejaban de regenerarse.

Esta pelea no es justa, Rory- dijo Lily, tratando de recuperar el aliento- oponentes que se regeneran cuando los vences... es cuento de nunca acabar...-

Solo tienes una opción- dijo uno de los esqueletos- y es morir aquí-

Tiene que haber otra manera- dijo Lily.

Rory emitió un fuerte maullido, y pasó entre todos los enemigos a gran velocidad, llegando hasta el puente, cruzándolo y deteniéndose del otro lado. Luego se sentó ahí mirando fijamente a su dueña.

Por supuesto, el puente...- dijo Lily en voz baja.

Lily cambió su estrategia. Empuñó la espada con las dos manos y comenzó a apartar a todos los oponentes con ella, avanzando hacia delante. Estaba a punto de llegar.

Oh, no, no lo harás- dijo otro de los esqueletos, lanzándose contra ella con otra espada. Ella lo esquivó un par de veces. Por fin, ella lo cortó a la mitad por la cintura. Furioso, el esqueleto clavó su espada en el pie izquierdo de Lily, atravesando la bota desde el dorso hasta la planta.

Lily gritó de dolor, y el horrible ser sacó su espada llena de sangre. Con su pie sano, la chica le propició una fuerte patada que lo tiró por el vacío.

Ya no te esfuerces, niña- dijo otro de los esqueletos- todas nuestras armas están envenenadas. Aunque logres pasar al otro lado, morirás...-.

Rehusándose a creerlo, Lily siguió abriéndose paso. Recibió otra herida en el abdomen del lado izquierdo, aunque esta fue superficial. Golpeó al último de los esqueletos y cruzó el puente, llegando hasta donde estaba su gata negra.

Estoy bien, Rory- dijo Lily, al sentirse un poco incómoda por la mirada de su mascota.

La chica envainó su espada y se sentó en una roca y se quitó la bota destrozada para examinar el daño. Tenía su pie izquierdo ensangrentado. Lo limpió con el agua que le quedaba y vertió un poco de vino sobre la herida para desinfectarla. Rasgó un pedazo de su vestido, el cual ya estaba casi desecho, para usarlo como venda.

Estaré bien, Rory- dijo Lily, echando su bota rota en su bolsa y caminando sobre un solo pie, apoyada sobre las rocas junto a ella. No sabía que un par de ojos azules la había estado vigilando todo el tiempo.

Increíble- exclamó Kiki al verla caminar hacia el palacio de Jamir- sobrevivió...-

Pero Kiki estaba muy equivocado. Unos pasos más adelante, Lily sintió la cálida sangre fluir de su abdomen y de su pie izquierdo, empapando los vendajes que se había colocado. Comenzó a sentirse mareada, hasta que se desmayó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu había vuelto a su habitación. Ese libro dorado lo intrigaba. Jamás se había sentido tan curioso sobre ningún otro objeto. Sabía que al menos la mitad de ese volumen se refería a su raza, los descendientes de Lemuria. Pero no sabía a que raza pertenecían esas mujeres de la estrella de ocho puntas. Y no sabía porqué Shion querría un libro semejante tan urgentemente, o para qué.

¡Señor Mu!¡Señor Mu!- gritó Kiki, sacando a Mu de sus pensamientos.

¿Ahora que?- preguntó Mu, un poco molesto.

¡Está herida!- dijo Kiki.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó el caballero de Aries.

¡Sobrevivió la pelea!- dijo Kiki- ¡pero fue herida!-

Veo que sigues hablando de esa chica- dijo Mu, cruzando los brazos- pero yo no puedo intervenir...-

¡Lo que no puede hacer es dejarla morir así nada más!- dijo Kiki- sobre todo porque luchó muy valientemente y logró pasar el puente-

Mu lo pensó unos segundos. Sabía bien que no debía intervenir, pero también Kiki tenía razón. Había logrado pasar el puente, y eso significaba que había pasado la prueba. Además, quería saber que demonios hacía una chica en un sitio como ese.

Está bien, vamos- dijo Mu, levantándose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rory frotaba su cabeza contra su dueña, maullando desesperadamente, cuando Mu y Kiki llegaron. El caballero de Aries se arrodilló junto a la chica y le dio la vuelta. Mu se sorprendió al verla. No sabía porque, pero el rostro de la chica le parecía muy familiar.

Lily aún tenía una banda negra atada a su frente, y tenía las mejillas muy rojas y calientes.

Se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo Mu- tengo que llevarla al palacio, porque ahí tengo los antídotos...-

¿Antídotos?- preguntó Kiki.

Así es- dijo Mu, levantando su vista para contemplar el valle del Cementerio de la Armadura- las armas de los muertos están envenenadas. Si no me equivoco, fue el veneno y no la pérdida de sangre lo que la dejó en este estado...-

¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Kiki.

No lo sé- dijo Mu, levantándola en brazos- tenemos que llevarla pronto al castillo, antes de que comience a llover- y desapareció con estas palabras. Kiki recogió a Rory y la bolsa de la chica, y desapareció también. En ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, los caballeros de bronce se entretenían especulando sobre los tormentos que Kiki estaría recibiendo en ese momento.

Vamos, Mu no es tan estricto, ¿o sí?- dijo Shun.

Tanto como el Patriarca Shion- dijo Seiya- el pobre Kiki no llegará en una pieza...-

No exageres, Seiya- dijo Shiryu- Mu puede ser muy estricto con Kiki, pero no lo pondrá en algo peligroso, de eso estoy seguro-

Yo opino igual que Shiryu- dijo Shun.

Como sea- dijo Seiya, un tanto de mal humor de que sus compañeros le llevaran la contra- ¿y tú que opinas, Hyoga?-

Pero el caballero del Cisne no estaba poniendo atención. Estaba leyendo una carta con toda atención. Seiya y los otros lo vieron palidecer.

¿De quién es la carta, Hyoga?-preguntó Shun.

De nadie- dijo Hyoga, guardando la carta precipitadamente en su bolsillo- lo siento, tengo que hablar con mi maestro-

Hyoga se levantó y se dirigió hacia las Doce Casas.

¿Y ese qué trae?- preguntó Seiya.

Una de dos- dijo Shun- o es algo secreto o son malas noticias-

O ambas- añadió Shiryu, pensativo.

No entiendo- dijo Seiya, rascándose la cabeza- tal vez luego nos cuente...-

Mientras subía a la casa de Acuario, Hyoga iba murmurando algo de mal humor.

¡Dioses! A Camus le va a encantar esto...- dijo en tono sarcástico para sí mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu depositó a Lily con cuidado en una cama. Su piel seguía muy enrojecida, y la chica murmuraba algo sin recuperar la conciencia. Afuera, se desataba una furiosa tormenta.

Kiki, tráeme todas las vendas que encuentres, así como el antiséptico y varias gasas, por favor- ordenó Mu.

Kiki salió disparado a buscar lo que su maestro le había indicado. Mu sacó de un cajón una pequeña botellita con un líquido color rojo sangre, y disolvió su contenido en un vaso de agua.

Aquí está todo, maestro- dijo Kiki.

Gracias, Kiki- dijo Mu, entregándole el vaso con el líquido rojo- ahora toma una cuchara y agita esto hasta que te diga-

Mu tomó el antiséptico y comenzó a lavar las dos heridas de la chica, las cuales seguían sangrando, mientras Kiki agitaba la solución.

Bien, ya es suficiente- dijo Mu- ahora hazla tomar cinco cucharadas de esa mezcla-

Kiki obedeció.

¿Y qué hago con lo que sobró?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Dámelo- dijo Mu- y mientras, quítale los guantes de las manos y la bota-

Kiki le entregó el vaso, y Mu vertió su contenido sobre las dos heridas de Lily. Después de eso, el caballero tomó las vendas y algunas gasas y con ellos vendó la gruesa herida del pie.

Tal vez sería bueno que la viera la novia de Saga- dijo Kiki, pensativo- ella sería de mucha ayuda-

Indudablemente- dijo Mu.

¿Ya es todo?- preguntó Kiki. Mu sacudió la cabeza.

Parece que aún tiene fiebre- dijo Mu- tengo que mantener su temperatura corporal normal o el antídoto que le dimos no funcionará. Kiki, trae agua y algunos paños, por favor-

Kiki obedeció. Mu humedeció los paños y los utilizó para bajarle la fiebre.

Con esto deberá ser suficiente- dijo Mu, y miró como el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y de pronto iluminado por un relámpago- esta noche será muy larga-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Camus tomó la noticia que Hyoga le llevaba con relativa serenidad, como es su costumbre, aunque la temperatura en el templo del templo de Acuario comenzó a bajar una docena de grados centígrados.

Lo siento, maestro- dijo Hyoga- odio traer malas noticias-

¿Lo sientes?- dijo Camus- no, no es tu culpa. Pero bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Tendré que pedir licencia para partir el día indicado, aunque dudo mucho que la obtenga, ya que Mu está fuera también...-

Bueno, pero es algo...importante- dijo Hyoga- dudo que Saori se rehuse-

Está bien- dijo Camus- pero mientras tanto, no digas nada a nadie-

Por supuesto que no- dijo Hyoga- con permiso, maestro-

Hyoga dejó solo a Camus, quien manifestó su mal humor bajando aún más la temperatura de su propio templo.

Espero que esto no sea un truco de ese viejo Igor Shalikov- murmuró para sí mismo- porque si es así, lo congelaré tanto que no podrán sacarlo del hielo en tres millones de años...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu se quedó junto a la chica durante varias horas, controlando su fiebre para que el antídoto funcionara en ella. Hubo dos momentos en los que la chica comenzó a moverse, muy agitada, aunque sin recobrar la conciencia, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Murmuraba cosas horribles, como sangre, gritos y oscuridad.

Mu la tomó levemente por la muñeca para calmarla. Ella dejó de moverse y volvió a caer en un sueño tranquilo. Fue entonces cuando Mu lo notó.

¿Qué demonios...?-

Notó que la chica tenía una cicatriz horizontal, de color dorado, en el dorso y la palma de su mano derecha. Y notó que tenía el mismo tipo de cicatriz a la altura de la muñeca, donde él había puesto su mano.

Que extraño...- murmuró Mu.

En ese momento, Lily recobró la conciencia por un par de minutos. Sintió el cuerpo entumido, y mucho dolor en ambas heridas. Entreabrió los ojos y vio dos rostros, un hombre y un niño, que la miraban con preocupación.

No te preocupes- le dijo el hombre con voz serena- vas a estar bien...-

Lily abrió la boca y trató de responderle, pero su voz no salía.

¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el niño.

L...Lily- dijo ella con dificultad. No pudo mantenerse consciente por más tiempo, y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Lily... despierta...- dijo Kiki, moviendo ligeramente el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

Déjala, Kiki- dijo Mu- déjala que descanse-

¿Se pondrá bien, maestro?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Me has hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces el día de hoy- dijo Mu con un suspiro- pero creo que se va a poner bien... vete a descansar, ya es muy tarde-

Está bien- dijo Kiki- buenas noches, señor Mu-

Buenas noches, Kiki-

Kiki salió hacia su habitación. Mu no pudo evitar notar que en el sitio donde Kiki puso su mano no se formó ninguna cicatriz dorada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, Lily sintió como si hubiera estado durmiendo por una semana. Alguien la movía con suavidad.

Lily...Lily, despierta- le dijo una voz. _"Debe ser mi tía" _pensó Lily, apretando los ojos-vamos, Lily- insistió la voz.

Como todas las mañanas, la chica siguió apretando los ojos sin dar muestras de estar despierta.

No responde, señor Mu- dijo la voz.

Déjala descansar- dijo otra voz, más grave- ya despertará. Tú ve y prepara todo, recuerda que mañana nos iremos al Santuario...-

De acuerdo-

Lily abrió los ojos al escuchar esas voces, y se encontró en un lugar extraño.

¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó.

Buenos días, Lily- dijo Mu, quien estaba recogiendo las sobras de vendas y paños que había utilizado- espero que hayas dormido bien-

Lily se le quedó viendo asustada, como si se tratara de un extraterrestre.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Mu.

No, nada- dijo Lily- bueno, sí- se corrigió- ¿eres un lemuriano?-

Así es- dijo Mu- ¿porqué?-

Por nada- dijo Lily- ¿podrías decirme donde estoy y que hago aquí?¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Mu sonrió. Lily tenía una entonación muy peculiar en su voz.

Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo Mu- tu nombre lo dijiste tú misma anoche; y estás en Jamir, que es mi hogar pero, ¿qué hacías intentando cruzar tú sola el Cementerio de la Armadura?-

¿Disculpa?-

El cementerio de la armadura- dijo Mu- peleaste contra los muertos de ese sitio, y lograste pasar-

Oh, es cierto- dijo ella, recordándolo- pero solo alcancé a ver el palacio de lejos. ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?-

Mi aprendiz te estaba observando mientras peleabas, y me trajo la noticia de que estabas herida, por eso te trajimos...-

Yo... gracias- dijo Lily. Mu sonrió.

No hay porque darlas- dijo Mu- pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta-

Lily hizo una mueca. No podía revelarse la naturaleza de su misión, menos ahora que descubría que él le había salvado la vida.

Me perdí- dijo Lily.

¿Ah, sí?- dijo Mu- ¿y a dónde te dirigías?-

A...visitar a alguien...- dijo Lily nerviosamente- a una tía mía...-

¿Y porqué ibas armada?- preguntó Mu- no es normal que una chica lleve una espada...-

Tenía miedo de encontrarme bandidos en el camino, y la llevé para defenderme- dijo Lily.

¿En serio?- dijo Mu, un tanto sospechosamente- ¿y de dónde eres? Porque no pareces de por aquí...-

La chica se ruborizó. No sabía que contestar. Afortunadamente para ella, Kiki apareció en ese momento.

¡Por fin despertó!- exclamó el pequeño lemuriano, llevando a la gata negra. Mu sonrió.

¡Rory!- exclamó Lily cuando Kiki le entregó a su gata negra. Rory maulló y se lanzó al regazo de su dueña, donde se acurrucó. La chica la acarició, y se volvió a Kiki- gracias... ¿eres su hermano?-

No, es mi aprendiz- dijo Mu- se llama Kiki. Yo soy Mu, caballero de Aries-

Bueno, yo me llamo Lily, pero eso ya lo sabes- sonrió ella.

Bienvenida a Jamir, Lily- dijo Kiki.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! ¿Ya ven lo que hace la falta de sueño? Subí el mismo capítulo dos veces... gomen. Espero que hasta aquí les esté gustando. Trataré de subir el 4 el lunes, pero tengo mil cosas y no prometo nada, solo subirlo tan pronto como pueda.

¡Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: Recuerdos del Pasado

**CAPITULO 4: RECUERDO DEL PASADO**

Bueno, muchas gracias, Mu- dijo Lily, sonriendo algo apenada- seguro habría muerto si no me hubieran ayudado...-

Mu se ruborizó ligeramente. Recordaba que él se había resistido a ir a salvarla, y que solo lo había hecho por la insistencia de Kiki. Lily trató de levantarse, pero el agudo dolor en su abdomen y sobre todo en su pie izquierdo la hizo gemir de dolor.

No te muevas- dijo Mu- vas a empeorar tus heridas...-

Pero...-

Pero nada- le dijo Mu- tienes que descansar hasta que cierren-

Lily resopló. Si estuviera en casa, claro que aceptaría la oferta de quedarse en cama, pero esta vez estaba en un lugar extraño, con el chico al que tenía que... no, ni pensarlo. Por segunda vez trató de levantarse, pero esta vez Mu la detuvo.

No te levantes- dijo Mu- estás aún muy débil-

Pero...-

Pero nada- dijo Mu de nuevo con voz autoritaria- aún no te has recuperado de tus heridas, y estás muy débil por el veneno y la fiebre que pasaste durante la noche...-

Lily cruzó los brazos un poco molesta, con la misma mirada testaruda que Kiki siempre ponía cuando Mu le imponía ejercicios. El caballero de Aries sonrió.

Vamos- dijo Mu- te traeré algo de comer antes de que Kiki salga a entrenar de nuevo-

¿Comer?- dijo Lily nuevamente sorprendida, y siendo conciente de una sacudida de hambre proveniente de su estómago- ¿pues que hora es?-

Son aproximadamente las tres de la tarde- dijo Mu, mientras añadía algunas almohadas a la espalda de la chica para que no estuviera completamente en posición horizontal.

Lily abrió la boca, sorprendida. Luego la cerró.

Está bien- dijo ella al fin derrotada, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas con los brazos cruzados- pero me voy a aburrir aquí-

Mu sonrió otra vez.

No necesariamente- dijo Mu- ¿te gusta leer?-

¡Me encanta!- exclamó Lily, recordando los codiciados volúmenes que su abuela y sus tías siempre mantenían escondidos de su vista en un cuarto, por razones desconocidas para ella.

Entonces te traeré un libro de la biblioteca- dijo Mu.

No hay problema- dijo Lily- cuando me mejore un poco yo misma iré...-

Este castillo no posee escaleras, Lily- dijo Mu- y dudo que tengas el poder de teletransportarte...-

Ella hizo una mueca.

Odio ser así tan impotente- dijo Lily entre dientes, pero Mu la alcanzó a escuchar.

El caballero no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos e hizo aparecer al menos veinte libros de distintos tamaños y colores, y los puso en la mesita de noche. Mu no dejó de notar un extraño brillo de alegría en los ojos color amatista de Lily.

Estaré fuera con Kiki, porque no puedo dejar que abandone su entrenamiento- dijo Mu- si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo...-

Gracias, Mu- sonrió Lily. Cuando Mu desapareció, Lily se puso a cuantificar mentalmente el número de veces que le había agradecido al caballero, y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué diría su abuela si la viera en ese momento?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, en el Santuario, Shion hojeaba el libro que había conseguido en Jamir, observando con cuidado las ilustraciones que Mu había visto. A diferencia del caballero de Aries, el Patriarca sí podía leer los extraños signos.

"_En el principio de esta Era, los descendientes de Lemuria y de Salem vivían en paz. Ambas razas eran fieles a Atena y a sus caballeros, pero todo eso cambió durante la segunda encarnación de la diosa._

_Los caballeros necesitaban armaduras, y las dos razas tenían que unirse para producirlas. La primera armadura dorada, Libra, fue hecha por el lemuriano Zenit, gracias al sacrificio de la poderosa reina salemita Dalila. La segunda armadura fue la de Sagitario, y requirió el sacrificio de su hija Mikelissa. Otras diez reinas, y setenta y seis salemitas se sacrificaron también, permitiendo que los lemurianos fabricaran las ochenta y ocho armaduras de Atena._

_Pero tras varias encarnaciones, Atena olvidó el generoso sacrificio de la raza de Salem, y las desterró a instancias de los lemurianos, prohibiéndoles ingresar a la orden de Atena. En venganza por la traición de los constructores de armaduras, las salemitas provocaron el hundimiento del continente de Lemuria, causando la muerte a la mayoría de los descendientes de esa raza y a los supervivientes los denominaron '_traditori'

_Sorprendida y asqueada por el crimen de las salemitas, Atena las maldijo y otorgó ventaja a los escultores de armaduras sobre la raza de sangre de oro, plata y bronce... 'nunca una salemita podrá tocar a un lemuriano sin que su cuerpo reciba una herida de oro, plata y bronce, y solo la sangre del enemigo podrá curarla'. Sin embargo, si esto llegara a suceder, la salemita sería inmune a su adversario..."_

Shion bostezó. Lo anterior lo conocía muy bien.

¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, Shion?- preguntó una voz.

El Patriarca alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver a su visitante.

Hago una...investigación, amigo- dijo Shion. Dokho de Libra miró fijamente el libro que el Patriarca tenía abierto sobre la mesa.

Ya veo- dijo Dokho, sentándose del lado contrario de la mesa- sigues buscando pistas para descifrar lo que ocurrió hace dieciséis años...-

Así es- dijo Shion- hace dos noches noté algo en el cielo... la estrella de ocho puntas y las dos estrellas fugaces, como esa noche hace dieciséis años... sabes bien que significa eso...-

La_ vendetta_- dijo Dokho, alzando las cejas con una expresión seria- ¿se lo has dicho a Atena?-

No he querido preocuparla- dijo Shion- de todas maneras, ya le advertí a Mu que me avisara si sucede algo extraño en Jamir...-

Dokho sonrió.

Entonces no te interrumpo más- dijo Dokho, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo- te deseo suerte...-

Gracias, Dokho- dijo Shion, viendo a su amigo salir. Bostezó- mejor me iré a descansar. Mañana pensaré mejor las cosas, después de haber dormido- añadió, cerrando el libro y apagando la vela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en Jamir, Kiki había terminado su exhaustivo entrenamiento. La luna brillaba con intensidad, contrariamente a la noche anterior en la cual hubo una tormenta.

Buenas noches, señor Mu- dijo Kiki, bostezando agotado, entrando a su habitación para dormir.

Buenas noches- dijo Mu- que descanses...-

Mu se teletransportó a la habitación de Lily para recoger los trastos de la cena. La joven apenas había tocado la comida, y dormía profundamente abrazando una almohada, con un grueso libro color verde abierto sobre ella, y Rory acurrucada a sus pies. Mu sonrió, le quitó el libro de encima y la arropó con cuidado.

Que tengas dulces sueños- le dijo en voz baja, antes de teletransportarse a la cocina a dejar los trastes, y luego a su propia habitación a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el Santuario, Aioria, Milo, Saga y Touma tenían problemas discutiendo con sus chicas.

¿Porqué no hoy?- dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo.

Porque es muy tarde- dijo Saga, en tono ligeramente molesto- si querían salir esta noche, tenían que haberlo dicho desde antes para hacer planes...-

Además, no podemos salir del Santuario sin permiso de Atena- dijo Milo- y Saori ya está dormida...-

Touma no necesita permiso para salir- dijo Melody.

Yo no lo necesito, pero tú sí, amor- dijo Touma.

Además... no se ofendan, pero no es muy divertido acompañarlas al centro comercial- dijo Milo, como que no queriendo- porque lo único que hacemos es cargar el montón de cosas que compran...-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y luego a los caballeros con una expresión de fastidio. Sintiendo el peligro, Aioria tomó la palabra.

Mejor hagamos un trato- dijo el caballero de Leo- vamos mañana en la tarde, ¿si? Lo más probable es que Saori nos de permiso, porque Mu va a estar aquí...-

Las cuatro chicas volvieron a mirarse entre sí.

Está bien- dijo Marín, después de que todas las demás chicas asintieron- mañana será...-

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, porque a excepción de Selene, las chicas podían ser terribles cuando se enojaban; Clara incluida, a pesar de que no era amazona.

Hey, no te enojes- le dijo Saga, al ver que su novia se pasaba su bolso por el hombro y se dirigía de vuelta a la ciudad- mañana que vuelva Mu, puedes dejar a Zalika con Kiki... ya sabes que Mu la puede cuidar mientras salimos...-

Clara asintió, pero no descruzó los brazos. Saga la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que la hizo ruborizarse y sonreír.

¿Porqué no puedo enojarme contigo?- dijo Clara.

Porque no puedes vivir sin mi- dijo Saga.

Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Clara, dándole un amistoso codazo en el abdomen.

Vamos, no hagas berrinche- dijo Saga- te acompaño a tu departamento...-

Está bien- aceptó Clara, tras meditarlo unos instantes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shion concilió el sueño con dificultad esa noche. No fue nada tranquilo. Al contrario. Una terrible pesadilla lo asaltó.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-Concéntrate, Mu- dijo Shion, de pie, con los brazos cruzados- mueve la pelota azul, y métela a la cubeta verde-_

_Mu, de cuatro años, cerró los ojos. Muy lentamente, la pequeña pelota azul quedó dentro de la cubeta indicada por su maestro._

_-¡Lo logré!- dijo Mu, casi saltando de alegría. Shion estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Un cosmo se aproximaba._

_-¿Quién...?-_

_Pronto obtuvo la respuesta. Era una mujer de cabellos color azul oscuro, y ojos violetas, la cual llevaba un diamante azul de en un collar. En su frente tenía una marca en forma de una estrella de ocho puntas._

_-¿Quién...?- repitió Shion._

_-Busco a Shion de Aries...- dijo la recién llegada._

_-Soy yo- dijo el Patriarca- ¿qué...?-_

_-No hay tiempo para explicar- dijo la mujer, la cual tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro- soy Areli, hija de Deyana...-_

_-¡La reina de las salemitas!- exclamó Shion._

_-Por eso he venido- dijo Areli- a advertirte... ella vendrá por ti y por el niño...-_

_-¿Por qué?- dijo Shion._

_-Porque son un par de _traditori_...- dijo Areli- quiere eliminar a todos los de tu raza-_

_-Me has entendido mal- dijo Shion- ¿porqué has venido a advertirnos, siendo su hija?-_

_-Porque... porque en el pasado, nuestras dos razas unieron fuerzas para formar las armaduras de Atena... y porque no puedo permitir que dañe al niño también, cuando, yo misma también tengo una pequeña que cuidar...- _

_Shion asintió._

_-¿Cuándo vendrá?-_

_-Hoy mismo- respondió ella._

_-Mu, vuelve al palacio, y quédate en tu habitación- dijo Shion- no importa que escuches, te prohíbo que salgas de ella hasta que yo vaya a buscarte- _

_El pequeño Mu asintió y desapareció._

_-Ahora ven conmigo- dijo Shion, volviéndose a Areli y ofreciéndole la mano- creo que dentro tengo un libro que me dirá como detenerla, y como ayudarte- _

_Areli miró vacilante la mano que Shion le ofreció._

_-No puedo tocarte- dijo Areli- recuerda la maldición que pesa sobre mí y los de mi raza...-_

_-Es la única manera de que tú entres al palacio- dijo Shion. Areli asintió y tomó la mano de Shion. _

_Los dos aparecieron en el estudio del palacio de Jamir, donde había varios libreros ordenados y un escritorio._

_-Este es el libro- dijo Shion, tomando un libro de pastas doradas de uno de los estantes y colocándolo sobre el escritorio._

_-Te equivocas si crees que puedes vencerme con ese tonto libro, Shion- dijo una voz femenina._

_-Muestra tu rostro de una vez, Deyana- dijo Shion, dejando el libro sobre la mesa y encendiendo levemente su cosmo- ya me conoces, y sabes que no te temo...-_

_Hubo un destello dorado, y ahí apareció la reina Deyana, la mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules. Shion la recordaba bien, la pequeña niña de diez años a la que había visto hacía más de doscientos años, justo antes de la anterior batalla contra Hades._

_-Perderás la vida esta vez, _traditore-_ dijo la recién llegada, apuntándolo con su vara de oro- tú y tu pequeño aprendiz también...-_

_-¿Eso crees?- dijo Shion, encendiendo su cosmo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella. Deyana dio un paso atrás, e hizo aparecer dos espadas de la nada._

_-No necesito acercarme a ti para aniquilarte- dijo la mujer, lanzando sus espadas. Pero éstas no llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Shion. _

_-¡CRISTAL WALL!- dijo Shion, haciendo que las espadas chocaran contra el muro de cristal y desaparecieran._

_-Puedes esconderte detrás de ese muro, cobarde- dijo Deyana- quítalo ahora mismo o el primero que morirá será el niño que se encuentra arriba...-_

_-No dejaré que lo toques- dijo Shion, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo y eliminando el muro de Cristal. Deyana sonrió y aprovechó para hacer aparecer una nueva espada y atacarlo, pero Areli la detuvo por la muñeca...-_

_-No, madre, no lo hagas...- dijo Areli- no debemos lastimarlos-_

_-A un lado, traidora- dijo Deyana, empujándola y haciéndola caer al suelo- y mantente alejada de él. No quiero que se estropee todo si te toca-_

_Areli se levantó y le mostró su mano, en la cual había una cicatriz dorada._

_-¿Como te atreves?- exclamó la reina, enfurecida._

_-¡No haré esa tonta iniciación, ni mataré a los lemurianos como tú!- exclamó Areli._

_-Entonces morirás tú también- dijo Deyana. Sin que Shion pudiera evitarlo, Deyana atravesó el pecho de su hija a la altura del corazón con la espada y le arrancó el diamante del cuello._

_-¡No!- exclamó Shion- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-_

_Deyana hizo una barrera de energía para defenderse._

_-Un día volveré por la vida de ambos- dijo Deyana, apuntándolos con un dedo- en cuanto a Arelí, no se merecía portar esto- apretó el diamante- y me encargaré personalmente de su propia hija Lilia Alessandra... me acordaré de ustedes el día de su iniciación...-_

_Diciendo esto, la reina Deyana desapareció como niebla._

_Shion se arrodilló junto a Areli para tratar de ayudarla, pero ella ya había muerto. Su sangre había manchado la pared y el suelo, así como algunos libros que estaban regados por ahí. Su sangre cambió de color, de rojo escarlata a un tono dorado brillante._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Shion despertó sobresaltado, respirando muy agitadamente. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

Areli tenía una hija- dijo Shion- Deyana debió haberla educado. Tal vez su hija fue la que... la princesa a la que Saga y los otros quitaron el diamante... esa niña debe ser Lilia Alessandra-

Sin pensar más en ello, el Patriarca cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Espero que les esté gustando. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero saber de ustedes muy pronto. Les mando muchos saludos a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: Al Santuario

CAPITULO 5: AL SANTUARIO

Esa mañana, Lily despertó con el fuerte sonido de martillazos. Ya se sentía mucho mejor: su cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, y el dolor de sus heridas había disminuido considerablemente gracias a los cuidados de Mu.

El ruido de martillos la intrigaba, así que se levantó y, tras asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera observando, cerró los ojos y se concentró, para que su cuerpo flotara y levitara suavemente hacia la ventana.

Mu había recogido varias piezas de armaduras viejas del cementerio de la armadura, para que Kiki practicara con ellas.

Ahora, Kiki- dijo Mu, entregándole un martillo- ya has visto varias veces como se reparan las armaduras. Después de la sangre y el polvo de estrellas, tienes que volver a darle forma...-

Kiki asintió y comenzó a martillar el viejo metal. Lily, quien los observaba desde la ventana, se cubrió la cara con las manos, horrorizada.

_Traditori_- dijo en voz baja para sí misma- la abuela tenía razón... todos ellos son asesinos...-

Se quitó las manos de los ojos, y vio que Mu había vuelto a tomar el martillo.

Así no se hace, Kiki- dijo Mu con paciencia- te mostraré como se hace. Observa bien-

El caballero hizo una pequeña incisión en su propio dedo índice, y dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre sobre la vieja armadura.

¡Sangre!- dijo Lily. Sus ojos color violeta amatista se abrieron desmesuradamente. Extendió su mano, como queriendo alcanzar el rojo líquido desde donde estaba. Después reaccionó y se dio una ligera bofetada ella misma.

¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?- dijo Lily para sí misma- soy bruja, no vampiro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Camus entró al templo de Atena, y clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

¿Qué sucede, Camus?- preguntó Saori al verlo.

Atena- dijo Camus- Hyoga acaba de recibir una carta del zar Aleksandro de Rusia... su hija menor se casará en tres semanas... exactamente el 18 de julio-

¿En serio?- dijo Saori- me alegro por ellos, pero no entiendo a que vienes...-

Camus hizo una mueca.

Como sabe, Hyoga es pariente lejano de la familia del zar por parte de su madre- dijo Camus- y tiene que... asistir a la boda... y yo también-

Está bien- dijo Saori- si es el 18 de julio...-

No, Atena- dijo Camus. No sabía como decir lo que tenía que hacer- Hyoga y yo tenemos que...-

¿Tiene que...?- dijo Saori.

Escoltar a la hija del zar desde San Petersburgo hasta Moscú, el lugar de la boda- dijo Camus- en tren-

¿Qué?- exclamó Saori.

Y necesitamos licencia por dos semanas, comenzando por la próxima- añadió el caballero de Acuario. Saori dejó escapar un suspiro.

Está bien- dijo Saori- hablaré con Mu para que se quede en el Santuario las próximas semanas...-

Créame, ni Hyoga ni yo rogamos por esto- dijo Camus en cierto tono amargo.

Lo sé- dijo Saori- está bien-

Camus se inclinó y salió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Veo que ya te sientes mejor- sonrió Mu, apareciendo de pronto en la habitación de Lily. Esto la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

¡Kyaaaa!- gritó ella, sorprendida, y cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama.

No tienes que ser tan nerviosa- sonrió Mu, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Lily solo lo miró sin moverse- vamos, no voy a comerte...-

Lily tragó saliva.

No puedo tocarte- dijo Lily seriamente, aún mirando celosamente la mano extendida del caballero, e incorporándose ella sola- eres un _tra_... un lemuriano...-

Como quieras- dijo Mu en un tono ligeramente triste.

No te ofendas- dijo Lily- he... notado que si alguien de tu raza me toca, me sale una cicatriz como esta...-

Mu la miró, y Lily bajó la mirada. No podía soportar los ojos... la mirada del caballero sobre la suya, como si quisiera leer su misma alma. Tal vez había hablado de más.

Entiendo, Lily- dijo Mu- ¿sabes porqué te ocurre eso?-

La chica se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza, sin mirar a Mu a los ojos.

¿Y otro lemuriano te...?- comenzó a preguntar Mu.

No lo se- dijo Lily- digo, pues sí, si tengo una cicatriz, es decir...-

Mu sonrió, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Oye, no tienes que tenerme miedo- dijo Mu con voz tranquilizadora- confía en mí. Prometo nunca hacerte daño...-

Lily asomó una sonrisa.

Está bien- dijo Lily- pero no me hagas preguntas, no me gusta... recordar esas cosas-

Está bien- dijo Mu a su vez- pero hagamos un trato. Yo ya no te preguntaré más, y tú no te asustarás de mí, ¿trato hecho?-

Trato hecho- dijo Lily.

Por cierto- dijo Mu, como recordando- Kiki y yo iremos al Santuario de Atena en un rato, pero no podemos dejarte sola, porque aún no te has recuperado del todo...-

Yo no...-comenzó Lily.

¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Mu- sería bueno que vinieras. La novia de uno de los caballeros es médico, y puede echarle un vistazo a tu herida...-

Lily lo miró, sorprendida al principio, y luego sonrió.

Por supuesto- dijo ella- pero, ¿cómo iré yo? Ustedes se pueden teletransportar, pero yo no-

Como respuesta, Mu abrió un cajón y sacó un hermoso par de finos guantes blancos, y se los entregó a Lily.

Fácil, nosotros te llevaremos- dijo Mu- y con estos guantes no tendrás que tocarnos. No sé a quien pertenecieron estos guantes, pero ahora son tuyos...-

Mu...yo no puedo aceptar esto- dijo Lily, mirando sorprendida el hermoso regalo.

No veo porque no- dijo Mu- además, es la única manera de que pueda tomar tu mano para ir al Santuario...-

Lily se puso los guantes. Le venían perfectos, como si los hubieran hecho para ella.

Gracias, Mu- dijo Lily- nunca terminaré de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí-

Mu sonrió otra vez. Su corazón se llenó de alegría al ver la sonrisa de Lily. Ella sintió pesada su mirada y bajó la suya, haciendo que Mu se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y dejara de observarla tan fijamente.

Bueno, Kiki y yo te estaremos esperando- dijo Mu- toma el tiempo que necesites...- y desapareció.

Lily se quedó como petrificada unos momentos. No podía creer que ese chico fuera tan generoso con ella, menos aun que fuera a llevarla con él al Santuario de Atena. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios te está sucediendo, Lilia Alessandra?- dijo para sí misma- cabeza fría, o tu abuela la separará del resto de tu cuerpo...-

Tomó su vestido blanco y entró al baño a cambiarse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el Templo de Atena, Saori escuchó sorprendida lo que Shion fue a decirle.

¿También tú te ausentarás?- dijo Saori en tono molesto.

Así es- dijo Shion- aunque solo será por un par de noches. Tengo que ir a Salem... aunque espero estar equivocado...-

Está bien- dijo Saori.

Estaré ausente un par de días- dijo Shion, inclinándose.

Ten mucho cuidado, Shion- dijo Saori- sabes bien que Deyana quiso asesinarte hace dieciséis años... y puede que esta vez no falle-

Shion sonrió levemente.

Deyana y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que tenemos que arreglar...-dijo Shion- y no tengo planes de dejarla vencerme...-

Está bien- dijo Saori- pero ten cuidado-

Lo tendré, Atena- dijo Shion, inclinándose y teletransportándose de ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mujeres- dijo Kiki, sosteniendo a Rory en sus brazos- Aioria y Touma tienen razón... tardan siglos en arreglarse...-

Ya, Kiki- dijo Mu- no deberías...-

En ese momento Lily abrió la puerta, y lo dejó sin palabras. El sencillo vestido blanco le quedaba a la perfección, resaltando su figura delgada. Tenía un cinturón de tela color violeta, que resaltaba el tono amatista de sus ojos. Mu y Kiki la miraron como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una mujer. El pelirrojo casi dejó caer a Rory al suelo.

¿Qué tanto ven los dos?- dijo Lily, alzando una ceja, y agachándose para acomodarse bien la falda del vestido- ¿acaso tengo algo o...?-

No, no- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Lily los miró confundida.

Te ves muy linda en ese vestido- dijo Mu, un tanto apenado.

Vaya, gracias- sonrió Lily, sonrojándose ligeramente- ¿nos vamos?-

Claro- sonrió Mu, ofreciéndole su mano. Protegida por los guantes blancos, Lily aceptó la mano del caballero de Aries, y junto con Kiki desaparecieron hacia el Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Ya va a llegar?- preguntó Seiya por enésima vez, seguido de un grito de dolor. La pequeña Zalika se había quedado con los caballeros de bronce mientras Clara estaba con Saga, pero la niña no se estaba quieta y estaba a punto de arrancarle gran parte de los cabellos al Pegaso.

Ya te dije que sí, Seiya- dijo Hyoga, a punto de perder la paciencia. Los caballeros de bronce habían notado que Hyoga había estado muy malhumorado desde que recibió esa misteriosa carta.

Cierto...- dijo Seiya, sentando a Zalika en su regazo para alejarla de su cabello- ¿entonces nos dirás quien te mandó esa carta?-

¡Seiya!- lo reprendió Shun- ya déjalo en paz-

Shun tiene razón- dijo Shiryu- si Hyoga dijo que no puede decirlo, no puede decirlo y se acabó-

Seiya hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos de mal humor.

Está bien, está bien- dijo Seiya- pero Mu... ¿tardarán mucho en llegar?-

Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga estuvieron a punto de asesinar a Seiya cuando Kiki apareció frente a ellos.

Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacían?- dijo el pequeño lemuriano.

Nada interesante- dijo Seiya- solo cuidar a Zalika-

¡Kiki!- gritó Zalika llena de alegría y corriendo hacia Kiki.

¿Y tu maestro?- preguntó Seiya, aliviado de librarse de la pequeña por unos momentos.

En su templo- dijo Kiki- tuvo que dejar a... es decir, va a ir a reportarse con Saori-

Menos mal- dijo Shiryu- tal vez podemos ir a visitarlo...-

¡No!- exclamó Kiki, y los cuatro caballeros de bronce se le quedaron viendo sospechosamente- digo, porque creo que está cansado...-

Bueno, lo dejaremos descansar y luego iremos a verlo- dijo Shun.

Shiryu miró sospechosamente a Kiki, pues su explicación no lo había satisfecho. Sin embargo, no siguió investigando. Ya se daría cuenta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Esto es el Santuario de Atena?- dijo Lily, sorprendida.

Si- dijo Mu- y puedo asegurarte que todos los que vienen se asombran de él...-

Vaya, es más del doble de grande de lo que yo me imaginaba...- dijo Lily.

Este es el templo de Aries, del que estoy a cargo de defender- le dijo Mu- ven, te lo mostraré...-

Apoyada en Mu, Lily entró junto con él al primer Templo.

Es hermoso, Mu- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa, admirando los blancos pilares del templo, la estructura perfecta y las hermosas habitaciones- podría vivir aquí para siempre...-

Mu sonrió.

Dudo mucho que te agrade si hay una batalla, como la de Hades- dijo Mu- este templo se convierte en un lugar muy peligroso durante una guerra...-

Lily iba a decir algo, cuando se escucharon unos fuertes pasos. Alguien se estaba aproximando. Mu al parecer no se inmutó, pero Lily se refugió detrás de él.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella en voz baja.

Antes de que Mu pudiera responder, apareció un hombre, el hombre más grande que Lily haya visto en toda su vida, portando su armadura dorada.

Buenos días, Mu- dijo Aldebarán- me da gusto verte-

Lo mismo digo, Aldebarán- dijo Mu, y se dio la vuelta- Lily, no temas, él es Aldebarán, caballero de Tauro. Alde, ella es Lily-

Un gusto, señorita- dijo Aldebarán, inclinándose ligeramente, y haciendo sonreír a Lily.

Igualmente- sonrió ella.

Mu, yo le avisaré a Atena que ya llegaste- dijo Aldebarán- no te molestes-

Muchas gracias, amigo- dijo Mu- y...-

No te preocupes por Milo y los otros- dijo Aldebarán- por mí no diré nada-

Mu sonrió mientras Aldebarán salió del templo de Aries rumbo al de Tauro. Lily lo miró interrogante.

¿Milo y los otros?- preguntó Lily. Mu sintió un escalofrío.

Sí- dijo el caballero de Aries- si alguno de ellos se... bueno, digamos que si saben que traje a una chica tan linda al Santuario, no me dejarán vivir después de eso...-

¿En serio?- dijo Lily, un tanto sonrojada. Mu se sonrojó también. Se quedaron por unos segundos mirando el suelo. Tras un incómodo silencio, el caballero se aclaró la garganta.

Ejem... te mostraré tu habitación- dijo Mu.

Sí, gracias- dijo Lily. Mu la llevó a una bella habitación dentro de su propia casa, que era sencilla pero con una vista hermosa.

Oh, no- dijo Mu de pronto.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

Tendré que dejarte un par de minutos- dijo Mu, sintiendo el cosmo de Saori- Atena necesita hablar conmigo, pues me llama-

Está bien- dijo Lily, sentándose sobre su cama- esperaré aquí-

No vayas a salir- dijo Mu- porque los caballeros no te conocen, y no quiero que te lastimen...-

De acuerdo- dijo Lily. Mu desapareció rumbo al Templo de Atena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. C6: El Anillo

**CAPITULO 6: EL ANILLO**

Segundos después de que su diosa lo llamara, Mu apareció en la entrada del templo de Atena. Entró en él en silencio y llegó a la presencia de la diosa.

¿Me llamó, Atena?- preguntó Mu, clavando una rodilla en el suelo.

Así es, Mu- dijo Saori- me alegra que hayas vuelto de Jamir con bien...¿tuviste alguna complicación?-

Ninguna, Atena- dijo Mu en su usual tono sereno.

Me alegro- repitió Saori- tengo que pedirte un gran favor-

Usted dirá- dijo el caballero de Aries.

Por motivos personales, Hyoga y Camus estarán ausentes dos semanas, comenzando desde la próxima- dijo Saori, haciendo una mueca de fastidio- Shion también salió por ahora, aunque volverá pronto. Necesito que te quedes en el Santuario, y que no vuelvas a Jamir hasta que Camus regrese-

Pero...yo...-comenzó Mu, pero luego asintió- está bien, será como usted dice. Pero, ¿sabe usted porqué se fue el maestro Shion?¿O a dónde fue?-

Tiene un asunto...personal que arreglar en el palacio de Salem con la reina Deyana- respondió Saori.

Mu la miró interrogante, pero Saori sacudió la cabeza.

Estoy pensando en voz alta- dijo Saori- olvídalo, ya te explicará todo Shion cuando vuelva de su viaje. Yo misma no estoy enterada de todos los detalles, y no quisiera confundirte. Ahora- añadió- ¿tú tienes algo que decirme?-

Sí, Atena- dijo Mu, casi suspirando- traje a una chica a la casa de Aries-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Saori, sorprendida.

Kiki la encontró en Jamir, muy herida, tras luchar contra los espíritus que habitan en el Valle de la Armadura- explicó Mu- y los dos nos ocupamos de ella. Aún no está totalmente recuperada, y no podía dejarla a su suerte-

Ya veo- dijo Saori- bueno, si te parece bien, que se quede contigo, y ve si la novia de Saga puede ayudarte con sus heridas. Y espero que no tengamos los mismos problemas que cuando Selene se quedó con Milo...-

No, claro que no- dijo Mu de pronto- supongo que ella querrá irse a su casa cuando se recupere del todo-

Está bien- dijo Saori- puedes retirarte-

Mu se inclinó y desapareció.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras Mu estaba con Saori, Lily se paseaba por la habitación. Rory estaba dormida sobre su cama, acurrucada y ronroneando placidamente. Ella alzó una ceja y miró a su gata con algo de envidia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dormir con tanta paz, cuando el corazón de su dueña estaba tan agitado?

La chica no sabía porqué no podía estar tranquila. Sabía que tenía que llevar a cabo su plan esa misma noche. El tiempo se le agotaba, y su abuela se pondría furiosa si no lograba a tiempo su cometido. Por otro lado, tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes de que se encariñara demasiado con el caballero y eso le impidiera llevar a cabo su misión.

Será esta noche- dijo Lily para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza fríamente y cruzando los brazos.

La chica volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y abrió su bolsa de viaje. Aún estaban ahí su vara de oro y su daga. Buscó y lo encontró. Un anillo de engaste color negro, con un grabado de concha nácar en forma de una estrella de ocho puntas, y se lo puso en el dedo corazón derecho.

Escuchó pasos, y guardó todas sus pertenencias dentro de la bolsa, excepto el anillo, el cual conservó en su dedo. Se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta un poco, solo para ver quien pasaba. Pasó un hombre, de largos cabellos azules y ojos color verde, acompañado de una mujer pelirroja.

¡Es él!- dijo Lily para sí misma, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Y se sorprendió aún más de ver que había otro hombre exactamente igual a él, y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

Clara y yo iremos con el resto al centro comercial, Kanon- dijo uno- así que creo que llegaré tarde-

Ya lo sé, Saga- dijo Kanon- yo solo iré a comprar algunos víveres-

Una vez que los tres desconocidos desaparecieron, Lily suspiró. De nuevo, escuchó que alguien más se acercaba. Eran otros dos hombres, otros caballeros, supuso ella. Nunca había visto hombres así. Ambos eran altos y de complexión que cualquier otro hombre envidiaría. Uno tenía largos cabellos color azul oscuro, mientras los de su compañero eran cortos y castaños.

Te lo dije, Aioria- dijo el de cabellos largos- fue una muy mala idea haberles dicho que fuéramos hoy-

Pues era eso o las cuatro chicas te golpearían juntas, Selene incluida- dijo Aioria de igual mal humor- que tontería decirles que nos aburre ir con ellas de compras, Milo-

Pues es la verdad, aunque...- dijo Milo, y se interrumpió. Él y Aioria se miraron entre sí.

¿Sientes eso?- dijo Aioria en voz baja. Milo asintió.

Lily vio asustada como los dos caballeros se volvieron hacia donde ella se encontraba. Asustada, cerró la puerta de golpe, desenvainó su espada y se encerró con ella en el vestidor.

¿Quién está ahí dentro?- dijo Aioria en un tono amenazante- contesta ahora mismo-

Lily estaba tan asustada que no pudo responder. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Mu apareciera pronto, pues tenía bien presente sus palabras. Sabía bien que los otros caballeros no la conocían, y podían lastimarla. Y sabía bien que no tenía ninguna oportunidad ella sola contra ellos. Hizo una mueca al recordar que su vara dorada seguía dentro de su bolsa de viaje.

Espera, Aioria- dijo Milo.

¿Qué planeas hacer?- dijo Aioria.

No es un enemigo- dijo Milo- es una mujer, y está asustada. Abre, muchacha- añadió el santo de Escorpión, tocando la puerta- sal de ahí, tienes mi palabra de que no te haremos daño-

Lily no sabía si hacerlo. Su abuela le había enseñado a desconfiar de los caballeros. Pero si le había dado su palabra, no podía ser mentira. Con la mano temblorosa, giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió un poco. Los caballeros no parecían tan malvados, después de todo.

Vamos, sal- le dijo Milo- te di mi palabra de que no te haríamos daño, y los caballeros siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra-

La chica salió del vestidor, vacilante, aún sin soltar su espada. Los dos caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos. No se imaginaban que podría estar haciendo una mujer tan hermosa en la casa de Aries.

¿Qué haces en este sitio?- le preguntó Aioria, cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa- ¿sabes que nadie puede estar aquí sin el permiso de Atena?-

Lo lamento- dijo Lily en voz baja- vine a este con el caballero Mu, y él me dijo que me quedara aquí y lo esperara, porque tenía que hablar con Atena...-

Al parecer, las dudas de los caballeros se disiparon y los dos le sonrieron.

Vaya, eso lo explica todo- dijo Milo sonriente, rascándose la cabeza- discúlpanos por haberte asustado de esta manera, pero no podemos dejar de ser cuidadosos...-

No hay problema- sonrió Lily.

En ese momento, Mu apareció y miró sorprendido la escena. Aioria no hizo ningún movimiento, pero Milo dirigió una mirada muy peculiar al caballero de Aries.

Que gusto verte de nuevo, Mu- dijo Aioria.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Mu, ignorando la extraña mirada de Milo- chicos, les presento a Lily. Lily, ellos son Milo y Aioria, son caballeros dorados también-

Un gusto- dijo Aioria, inclinándose cortésmente- y como dijo Milo, no fue nuestra intención asustarte-

Está bien- dijo ella.

Bueno, Mu, los dejamos solos- dijo Milo alzando las cejas de manera significativa- que Aioria y yo tenemos que llevar a ciertas jovencitas al centro comercial antes de que nos hagan pedazos-

Por cierto- dijo Mu- ¿podrían decirle a Clara que venga a verla antes de que se vayan? Tiene una herida muy grande en su pie izquierdo...-

En un momento la enviamos acá- dijo Aioria.

Los dos caballeros salieron, y Lily le sonrió a Mu una vez que sus dos amigos se alejaron.

Tienes un par de amigos muy simpáticos- sonrió Lily.

Demasiado, especialmente Milo- dijo Mu con cierta amargura.

Ellos dijeron que no podía estar aquí sin el permiso de Atena- dijo Lily.

No te preocupes- dijo Mu- acabo de hablar con ella, y lo tienes-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Viste su cara?- dijo Milo con una sonrisa, mientras bajaban las escaleras, alejándose de las Doce Casas.

Milo...- dijo Aioria de mal humor, mientras se dirigían al Recinto de las amazonas.

¿Qué?-

No creo que sea buena idea andar por ahí diciendo a todo el mundo que Mu trajo a una chica al Santuario...-

¿Mu trajo una chica al Santuario?- dijeron Marín y Melody al mismo tiempo.

Oh, genial- dijo Aioria, cruzando los brazos.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Melody con una sonrisa- por fin Mu conoció a una chica, y...-

No se apresuren tanto...- dijo Aioria.

¿Lo dicen en serio?- preguntó Selene sin sonreír.

Por supuesto- dijo Milo- lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, ¿no, Aioria?-

Así es- dijo éste.

Una cosa más- dijo Aioria- la muchacha tiene una herida en un pie, y Mu quisiera que Clara fuera a verla...-

Por supuesto- dijo Clara, y besó la mejilla de Saga antes de dirigirse a la casa de Aries- vuelvo enseguida-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Y bien?- dijo Mu, una vez que Clara terminó de examinar la enorme herida en el pie izquierdo de Lily- ¿es muy grave?-

No, la verdad no- dijo Clara- es una herida muy bien cuidada... y tuvo mucha suerte que esa daga pasó cerca, pero no lesionó la principal arteria; de lo contrario, habría perdido el pie-

Lily sintió un escalofrío.

¿Puedes cerrarla con puntos?- dijo Mu.

No está infectada, así no veo porqué no- dijo Clara, abriendo su maletín y sacando lo necesario para suturar.

¿Duele?- dijo Lily en tono de preocupación. Mu sonrió.

No, claro que no- dijo Clara, poniéndose un guante y cargando una jeringa con un líquido transparente- te voy a poner esto, es anestesia...-

Mu esperó pacientemente hasta que Clara terminó de suturar las heridas en el dorso y la planta del pie de Lily. Al final, la joven médico puso un parche sobre cada una de las heridas y sonrió.

Tienes que curarle las heridas y cambiarle los parches cada doce horas- le dijo Clara a Mu- y procura que no se apoye en ese pie. Si se abren los puntos, avísame para colocarlos de nuevo... en una semana se los quito...-

Perfecto- dijo Mu- muchas gracias, Clara-

No hay porqué, Mu- dijo ésta a su vez- los veo luego-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bueno, menos charla y más acción- dijo Marín, tomando el brazo de Aioria, una vez que Clara volvió- al centro comercial, chicos...-

Las cuatro parejas (Milo y Selene, Aioria y Marín, Touma y Melody y Saga y Clara) salieron del Santuario rumbo al centro comercial. Las dos amazonas y Clara estaban muy interesadas en escuchar sobre la chica que había llegado al Santuario con Mu. Selene, sin embargo, parecía muy seria.

¿Qué sucede, amor?- le preguntó Milo, rodeándola por la espalda- ¿qué no querías venir de compras?-

No es eso, Milo- dijo Selene- es que...estoy preocupada-

¿Por qué?- preguntó el caballero de Escorpión.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez?- dijo Selene- sobre algo que vi en las cartas hace tiempo... con respecto a Mu-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Selene recordaba muy bien su primer día en el Santuario de Atena. Recordó como pasó toda la tarde leyendo sus cartas a sus nuevas amigas, las amazonas, y contándoles sobre su futuro, y que Kiki las acompañó un momento hasta que Mu llegó y lo mandó a entrenar de nuevo._

_-Disculpen a Kiki si las molestó, señoritas- les había dicho Mu._

_-Oh, no, no nos molestó para nada- sonrió Selene, recogiendo sus cartas del suelo y acomodándolas en un solo fajo para guardarlas. Tres de las cartas se resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron al suelo. Mu las recogió y se las entregó._

_-Gracias- dijo ella, tomando las cartas. Las miró nerviosamente. _

_Dos de las cartas correspondían a un reloj de arena, y la tercera era..._

_-Una bruja...- dijo Selene en voz baja- tienes una bruja-_

_Mu estaba a punto de irse, pero la voz de la gitana lo detuvo._

_-¿Perdón?- dijo Mu. _

_-Nada- dijo Selene, sacudiendo la cabeza algo nerviosa- estoy pensando en voz alta...-_

_Mu sonrió levemente y desapareció._

_-¿Qué sucedió, Selene?- le preguntó Melody._

_-Nada, nada- repitió Selene, revolviendo la carta de la bruja en el fajo._

x-x-x TERMINA EL FLASHBACK x-x-x

¿En tus cartas?- repitió Milo.

Así es- dijo Selene- hay a bruja. Una bruja significa una mujer malvada en el futuro de Mu. No lo sé... ¿y si es ella?-

Selene...- dijo Milo, pasándole el brazo por la espalda- no te preocupes por él. Yo la vi y no parece una mujer malvada. De todos modos, Mu es el más prudente y cuidadoso de nosotros. No creo que tenga ningún problema-

Selene asintió, pero no sabía porqué la noticia de que Mu tenía una chica no la emocionaba tanto como a las otras. Tal vez se había sugestionado con la carta de la bruja. Sacudió la cabeza y, sin pensar más en ello, continuó disfrutando sus compras junto a Milo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, Mu y Lily se dedicaron a preparar la cena en silencio. Kiki no estaba, porque se había quedado con los caballeros de bronce cuidando a Zalika.

Lily tenía su mente en otro lugar. En su casa, para ser precisa. Su abuela estaría muy impaciente para estas alturas. Tenía que hacerlo pronto o su abuela se la comería viva. Pero había una parte de ella que no quería hacerlo.

¿Estás bien, Lily?- le preguntó Mu de pronto- estás muy callada-

Estoy bien, Mu- dijo Lily a su vez, forzándose a sonreír- solo estoy un poco cansada...-

Entonces descansa- dijo Mu- no te fatigues más, yo terminaré con esto-

No te preocupes, yo...-

Insisto- dijo Mu- de todos modos, ya está casi listo...-

Lily asintió y se sentó a la mesa, frotando el engaste de su anillo distraídamente, mientras Mu colocaba los trastos y la comida en la mesa.

¿Bebes vino?- preguntó Mu, y ella asintió. Mu vertió el contenido de una botella en dos vasos, y sirvió la cena. Ambos comieron en silencio, hasta que Lily lo rompió.

Y...¿cuándo piensas volver a Jamir?- preguntó la chica.

Planeaba volver dentro de dos días- dijo Mu distraídamente- pero Atena me ha ordenado que me quede aquí las próximas tres semanas...el Patriarca Shion, mi maestro, salió del Santuario... parece que iba a Salem-

¿Salem?- dijo Lily. Dejó su tenedor sobre el plato, pues sentía que sus manos comenzaban a temblar, y las ocultó bajo la mesa.

Así es- dijo Mu sin percatarse del súbito nerviosismo de su acompañante y levantando la vista- ¿conoces ese sitio?-

Lily asintió nerviosamente.

Yo vivo... cerca de ese sitio- dijo Lily, tragando saliva- me... me han dicho que es un sitio maldito... habitado por brujas malvadas...-

¿Entonces eres italiana?- dijo Mu, y ella asintió- oh, lo siento. Había prometido no hacerte más preguntas...-

Está bien- sonrió Lily, aliviada de que dejara de preguntar sobre Salem - y tu maestro... ¿a que iba a ese sitio?- preguntó ella.

No lo sé- dijo Mu, encogiéndose de hombros- Atena mencionó algo sobre la reina Deyana, pero no lo sé exactamente-

Lily bajó los ojos. Estaba demasiado cerca del peligro. Tenía que actuar pronto, o Mu la descubriría y entonces estaría en verdaderos problemas.

¿Y dónde ha estado Kiki?- preguntó Lily- no lo he visto en todo el día-

Mu puso los ojos en blanco.

El pequeño diablo pasa demasiado tiempo con los caballeros de bronce- dijo Mu- debe estar aún con ellos, perdiendo el tiempo...-

Lily sonrió levemente, aunque su nerviosismo aún no desaparecía del todo.

No seas tan duro con él- dijo Lily- mi abuela lo es conmigo, pero a veces es bueno tomar un descanso y divertirte un poco, ¿no crees?-

Mu sonrió también.

Tienes razón- dijo Mu.

Lily vio su vaso de vino muy cerca de la orilla de la mesa. Sonrió. Esa era su oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan. Fingiendo un movimiento distraído, la chica hizo caer el vaso de la mesa al suelo. El vidrio se rompió con un fuerte ruido.

Oh, lo siento muchísimo- dijo Lily, llevándose las manos a la boca y fingiendo estar apenada.

No hay problema- dijo Mu con una sonrisa distraída, levantándose y tomando los vidrios rotos del suelo con la servilleta de tela- espera un momento, y te traeré otro vaso-

Gracias, Mu- dijo Lily.

Lily siguió al caballero con la mirada hasta que Mu desapareció dentro de la cocina. "_Ahora o nunca_" pensó Lily. Rápidamente abrió el engaste de su anillo, del cual cayó una pequeña perla blanca hacia el vaso de vino del caballero. La pequeña perla se disolvió en el vino inmediatamente. Ella sonrió y esperó a que Mu volviera.

Aquí tienes- dijo Mu, poniendo un vaso de vidrio junto a ella, y llenándolo de nuevo con el vino que quedaba en la botella.

Gracias, Mu- dijo Lily de nuevo.

No hay porqué- dijo Mu.

Los dos continuaron su cena en silencio. Al levantarse de la mesa, a Lily le pareció ver a Mu bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso. Sonrió de nuevo. La orden de su abuela se llevaría a cabo muy pronto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shion se introdujo al palacio de Salem. Ya conocía muy bien el camino. Cruzo los largos corredores hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde estaba la reina Deyana. Vestía su usual vestido negro y su máscara de oro, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban de ira y ahora de satisfacción.

Vaya, vaya- dijo la reina, cruzando los brazos al ver al recién llegado- Shion, no esperaba volver a verte, y menos en este sitio...-

Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Shion- yo no he olvidado tu amenaza...-

Y haces bien- dijo la reina Deyana- sabes bien que la venganza de una mujer suele ser terrible...- Shion no dijo nada, y la reina sonrió bajo su máscara- ¿y se puede saber porqué me honras con tu presencia?-

Sé que planeas llevar a cabo tu _vendetta_ ahora- dijo Shion- pero yo no planeo permitírtelo. Quiero que me digas que te propones...-

La reina dejó escapar una carcajada.

No es necesario que yo te lo diga, Shion- dijo la reina Deyana- vuelve a Jamir, o al mismo Santuario de Atena... ahí está la respuesta, donde aún llora la sangre dorada de mi hija Areli, la traidora-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Adelanté de nuevo este capi, porque mañana voy a estar en calidad de bulto. Para quien me preguntó, las intervenciones de Camus son la introducción del próximo fic. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les esté gustando. Y lamento dejarlos en suspenso, pero me quedó un poco largo y aquí tenía que cortar. (Siiiiiiiii, soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos... los cambié por una bolsa de chicles... ¡y ya los mastiqué todos! Muajajajaja...) Ejem... ¿ven los estragos de no dormir bien? Muchos saludos!

Espero sus comentarios.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: La Traición de Lily

**CAPITULO 7: LA TRAICIÓN DE LILY**

Sé que estás planeando llevar a cabo tu tonta _vendetta, _Deyana- dijo Shion- y quiero que me digas que te propones...-

No es necesario que yo te lo diga- dijo la reina Deyana, riendo- vuelve a tu querido palacio de Jamir, o al mismo Santuario de Atena... ahí está la respuesta, donde aún llora la sangre dorada de mi hija Areli, la traidora-

¿De que hablas?- dijo Shion.

No necesito decírtelo- dijo la reina- pronto tu solo te darás cuenta... aunque me temo que será muy tarde para cuando lo hagas-

Shion frunció el entrecejo. Miró el asiento vacío junto al trono de la reina, donde descansaba una máscara dorada. El caballero encendió su cosmo.

Dame una razón para no acabar contigo en este momento y para siempre- dijo Shion.

La reina siguió sonriendo.

Tengo una buena razón para ti, Shion- dijo ella, apuntándolo con su vara- un pequeño hechizo que te lo impedirá...-

En tus sueños- dijo Shion, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- tu raza es una raza maldita, jamás podrán vencernos...-

Eso es lo que tú piensas- dijo la reina, encendiendo su cosmo y murmurando una frase en una lengua extraña. Un rayo de luz roja salió de la punta de su vara.

¡CRISTAL WALL!- exclamó el Patriarca.

Tu pared de cristal no te protegerá esta vez- dijo ella.

El Patriarca no se inmutó. Sin embargo, la pared de cristal se rompió por la fuerza del ataque y el rayo de luz roja dio en su blanco. Shion sintió que su cuerpo se quemaba. Un aro de fuego apareció alrededor de él.

¿Qué es esta brujería?- dijo Shion.

Me subestimaste, Shion, y esa fue tu perdición- dijo la reina- no somos tan débiles como creyeron cuando vinieron a robar el diamante de mi nieta. Ahora prepárate a morir-

Shion forcejeó con ese ardiente aro de fuego. No se daría por vencido sin pelear. Volvió a encender su cosmo.

¡STARLIGHT EXTINTION!-

El aro de fuego se rompió.

No es tan fácil vencer a un caballero de Atena- dijo Shion.

Veo que te niegas a morir- dijo la reina, ignorando el comentario del Patriarca- bien, la pelea será interesante...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Que aburrido es eso- se quejó Selene, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en Milo.

Y tú eras la que quería venir- dijo Milo.

No te quejes, Milo- dijo Selene- además no es mi culpa. Si Marín y las otras dijeron que era divertido-

Pero tú no eres Marín y las otras- dijo Milo- gracias a los dioses- añadió mirando a Aioria, Touma y Saga cargados de las compras de sus novias. Selene le dio un codazo cariñoso, y Milo sonrió- ¿quieres un helado, preciosa?-

Mmm, me encantaría- se saboreó ella.

No tardo- dijo Milo, abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar al puesto de helados, mientras Selene lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

Hola, preciosa, ¿porqué tan sola?- le dijo un hombre, acercándose a ella y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

El tipo era notablemente vulgar, de cabellos negros rizados y mascaba ruidosamente un chicle que debía tener el tamaño de una pelota de golf. Selene se retiró y lo ignoró, buscando con la vista a Milo o a alguno de los otros.

¡Te estoy hablando!- gritó de pronto el hombre, tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

¡Suéltame!- gritó ella a su vez, forcejeando para soltarse de él. El hombre rió, y Selene le dio una tremenda bofetada, como solo ella las sabe dar. Esta vez el sujeto estaba enfurecido.

Me la vas a pagar, maldita...- comenzó mientras hacía el ademán de golpearla, pero no terminó su frase, porque en menos de un parpadeo Milo ya lo había separado de Selene, lo había tomado del cuello y lo alzó al menos a medio metro del suelo.

¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla, majadero?- dijo Milo con una mirada claramente amenazadora- vuelve a acercarte a ella, y te parto el cráneo-

El caballero lo dejó caer, y el hombre se escabulló entre la multitud.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Milo. Selene asintió y se aferró del brazo de Milo- vámonos de aquí, mi amor... este lugar no me agrada...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿No estás cansado, Mu?- preguntó Lily, cuando se levantaron de la mesa al terminar de cenar. Mu la miró interrogante.

Pues... no, la verdad no- dijo Mu, un tanto confundido- ¿porqué lo preguntas?-

No, por nada- dijo ella, ruborizándose ligeramente y fingiendo un bostezo- yo sí estoy cansada, un poco...pero ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?-

Mu sonrió y asintió.

Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Mu- sí, tengo un poco de sueño...-

De pronto, Kiki apareció frente a ellos.

Buenas tardes, señor Mu, Lily- dijo Kiki. Mu lo miró con desaprobación.

¿Ya cenaste?- preguntó Mu.

Sí, con Seiya y los otros- dijo Kiki- aprovecharon que Touma iba a salir con Melody... pero Zalika ya está dormida y todo, como Clara lo indicó-

Lily rió por lo bajo, y Mu sacudió su cabeza.

Tengo buenas noticias para ti, volveremos a Jamir hasta dentro de tres semanas...-

¿Lo dice en serio?- dijo Kiki con una enorme sonrisa, y Mu asintió- ¡eso es genial!-

Pero no creas que todos los días serán vacaciones como hoy... de todas maneras tendrás que trabajar duro- dijo Mu, bostezando- bueno, ve a asearte y a dormir, que ya es tarde...-

De inmediato- dijo Kiki, desapareciendo.

Tú también deberías descansar, Lily- dijo Mu, bostezando otra vez- yo haré lo mismo-

De acuerdo- sonrió Lily, y se levantó. Con una sonrisa, vio que Mu bostezaba de nuevo mientras recogía los trastos de la cena. Su plan había funcionado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Porqué las mujeres compran tantas cosas?- preguntó Touma algo molesto.

Son mujeres, está en su naturaleza- dijo Saga entre dientes, algo malhumorado- debe ser por culpa de su cromosoma x-

Aioria, Milo y Touma se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír.

¿Qué?- dijo Saga.

Llevas poco tiempo saliendo con esa chica- dijo Milo- y ya hablas como médico...-

Oh, cállense los tres- dijo Saga, cruzando los brazos malhumorado.

Está bien, está bien- dijo Aioria.

Cuando vuelva a ver a ese tipo le voy a romper todos los huesos y dientes también-dijo Milo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Aioria.

De un tipejo ese del centro comercial- dijo Milo- que se atrevió a acercarse a Selene y a tomarla por el brazo...-

¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Saga- ¿porqué no le diste su merecido?-

No lo masacré solo porque estaba Selene, y ella detesta que golpee gente- dijo Milo de mal humor- pero si me lo encuentro en la calle, lo mato...-

Cálmate, Milo- dijo Aioria, dándole una palmada en la espalda- no creo que volvamos a ver a ese sujeto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Salem, Shion estaba sangrando abundantemente. Acababa de recibir una herida de espada en el abdomen.

Ríndete, Shion- dijo la reina Deyana, empuñando la espada ensangrentada con una sonrisa- si lo haces, te prometo que tu muerte será muy rápida y sin dolor-

En tus sueños, Deyana- dijo Shion, apretando su herida en su abdomen- no moriré aquí, y menos sin pelear-

Veo que te gusta sufrir- dijo la reina- pues puedo complacerte en ese aspecto- y le apuntó con su vara- mientras me deshago de ti ahora, mi nieta también está tomando su venganza por su propia mano...-

Shion volvió a mirar hacia el trono vacío y la máscara dorada que ahí reposaba.

Yo no lo creo- dijo Shion, y decidió que era hora de retirarse, pues ya se imaginaba que era lo que la reina tenía entre manos- sabes que fue un placer saludarte, pero tengo que irme a frustrar los planes que tienes en Jamir y el Santuario...-

Shion desapareció, y la reina Deyana pateó el suelo, molesta.

Bueno, al menos parte de mi venganza se llevará a cabo...- dijo, volviendo a sonreír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saori ya estaba dormida cuando escuchó un sonido en las habitaciones del Patriarca, que la despertó. La diosa se levantó y corrió hacia ese sitio. Se sorprendió al ver a Shion.

¡Shion!- exclamó Saori al verlo llegar- ¡has vuelto!-

Así es- dijo Shion.

Estás herido- dijo Saori, notando la roja mancha en la túnica del Patriarca- y muy pálido-

Estaré bien- dijo el Patriarca- mi visita no fue en vano. Hay algo que pude averiguar en Salem... dos cosas-

¿Cuáles?- preguntó Saori.

La primera es que Deyana ha tendido una trampa en Jamir y en este sitio- dijo Shion- dijo 'donde aún llora la sangre dorada de mi hija Areli, la traidora'-

En Jamir- dijo Saori- donde ella misma la asesinó-

Así es- dijo Shion- pero aún no lo entiendo... ¿qué tiene que ver el Santuario con todo esto?-

Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo Saori, tras pensarlo unos segundos-¿y cuál es la segunda cosa que averiguaste?-

La princesa no se encuentra en el palacio en este momento- dijo Shion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily se había retirado a su habitación después de cenar. No se metió a la cama, ni se cambió de ropa. Esperó en silencio a que los caballeros dorados volvieran a sus casas. Ella misma había visto salir a cuatro de ellos, y comprobó que los cuatro volvieran.

Es media noche- dijo Lily para sí misma- ya es hora-

Tomó su daga y su vara de oro, y abrió la puerta de su habitación, y sintió sobre sus tobillos el pelaje de Rory.

No, Rory, no puedes acompañarme esta vez- dijo ella- tengo que llevar a cabo esta tarea yo sola. Quédate aquí, y volveré por ti cuando todo termine-

Lily salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Caminó sigilosamente por la casa de Aries, apoyándose en la pared. La herida de su pie aún dolía, pero no podía arriesgarse a levitar, pues haría que los demás caballeros notaran su cosmo y su presencia.

Esta debe ser- dijo Lily para sí misma, abriendo una puerta. Miró hacia dentro y sonrió. No se equivocó. Era la habitación de Mu. El caballero, al parecer, dormía profundamente.

Lily cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó al caballero lentamente. Encendió una vela y se detuvo justo junto a la cama. Con su mano izquierda, corrió unos cuantos mechones violetas para descubrir el rostro y el cuello de Mu. Tenía una mirada que llegó hasta el corazón de la chica.

No, no, no- dijo para sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza- cabeza fría, o la abuela me asesinará-

Cerró los ojos y desenvainó la daga. La tomó con su mano derecha.

Perdóname, Mu, por traicionar tu confianza- dijo Lily en voz baja- pero ésta es la única manera... debiste dejarme morir cuando tuviste la oportunidad...-

Mu seguía profundamente dormido, sin dar muestras de haber escuchado nada de la disculpa de la chica. Lily acercó la daga a su cuello.

Fuiste muy bueno conmigo- continuó ella- lo siento tanto, pero ese error tuyo de salvarme te costará la vida...-

Pasaron unos segundos, y Lily no se movía.

¿Qué me sucede?- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo- ¿porqué no me atrevo?-

Tal vez era la gratitud que le tenía por haberla salvado, o por todas las atenciones que había tenido con ella, o simplemente su rostro sereno durmiendo. La chica guardó su vara dorada en el bolsillo de su vestido, y tomó la daga con las dos manos.

Tengo que hacerlo pronto- dijo Lily - su sangre es lo único que puede sanar mis heridas... las heridas que él mismo me provocaste... por favor perdóname, Mu...-

Pero no se movió. No se atrevía a atravesar la garganta del caballero. Tomó la daga con la mano izquierda y pasó su dedo índice derecho sobre la mejilla de Mu, y una nueva cicatriz dorada apareció en él.

Perdóname, Mu...- dijo una vez más, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dejó caer la daga de sus manos al suelo, y cayó de rodillas junto a la cama- perdóname, yo no quería...-

¿Porqué lo hacías?- preguntó Mu, abriendo los ojos de pronto. Sorprendida por ello, Lily se levantó de inmediato y trató de salir corriendo de ahí, pero su pie herido le falló, y Mu saltó sobre ella, haciéndola caer al suelo boca abajo y cayendo él sobre ella.

¡Suéltame!- gritó ella, esta vez aterrorizada.

No, hasta que me digas porqué intentabas matarme- dijo Mu con serenidad, mientras sentía a la chica moverse debajo de él, y luchando desesperadamente por librarse.

¡Suéltame, que me lastimas!- gritó Lily, forcejeando bajo los brazos de Mu.

No, hasta que me digas porqué intentabas matarme- repitió Mu con calma. Lily resopló enfadada.

Debí hacerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo ella.

Debiste- dijo Mu con la misma calma- pero me temo que nunca no tuviste la oportunidad. Me di cuenta a tiempo que echaste algo a mi vaso de vino, y no lo bebí. ¿Era una sustancia para hacerme dormir?-

Lily no respondió, sino siguió luchando para que Mu la soltara. Sus esfuerzos iban acompañados ahora de gemidos de dolor.

Sí lo era- dijo Mu- y ya deja de moverte, solo conseguirás lastimarte más...-

Pues suéltame...- dijo Lily.

Ya te dije en que condición te soltaré- dijo Mu- así que comienza a hablar-

No puedo...- dijo Lily, casi en un susurro.

¿Qué?-

Que no puedo decirlo- dijo Lily.

Dijiste algo sobre mi sangre- dijo Mu- dijiste que mi sangre podía curarte... ¿qué significa eso?-

Lily hizo una mueca. Así que el caballero había estado despierto desde que entró a la habitación y había escuchando todo.

Ya te dije que no puedo decirlo- dijo Lily- aunque me sorprendes que no lo sepas ya...-

¿Qué no sepa que?- preguntó Mu.

¡Quítate de encima de mí!- gritó ella. Mu sonrió.

Deja de gritar, o vendrán los otros caballeros, y tendrás más problemas de los que ya tienes- dijo Mu. Lily frunció el entrecejo. Decididamente, esta vez estaba atrapada, nadie iba a llegar a ayudarla.

Está bien- dijo Lily- te diré solo lo que pueda decir-

Mu lo meditó, y luego asintió. Se levantó y ayudó a Lily a levantarse. Una vez de pie, la chica hizo un gesto de dolor. La herida de su pie había vuelto a abrirse y su roja sangre manchaba las vendas.

Lo siento mucho- dijo Mu, mirando eso- me encargaré de...-

¡No!- dijo Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡ya no!¡Ya no te ocupes de cuidarme!¡Ya no quiero estar en deuda contigo!-

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Mu.

¿Porqué crees que no me atreví a hacerlo?- dijo Lily, sus lágrimas aún fluyendo por sus mejillas- ¿porqué? Desde un principio, yo iba a Jamir a asesinarte, y tú me salvaste, me sanaste, te ocupaste de mí desde entonces, y ni siquiera me conocías ¿porqué?-

Cálmate, Lily- dijo Mu, cubriéndola con las sábanas de su cama y tomándola por los hombros. Ella ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Mu esperó a que se calmara un poco-¿ya estás mejor?- ella asintió- ¿puedes decirme porqué querías mi sangre?-

Yo pertenezco a una raza maldita- dijo Lily en voz baja, limpiándose las lágrimas con la sábana- como ya te diste cuenta, no puedo tocar a un _traditore_ sin que mi piel reciba una grave herida y se convierta en una cicatriz como las que tengo-

¿_Traditore_?- preguntó Mu.

Así es como nosotros llamamos a los lemurianos- dijo Lily. Tomó aire y continuó- lo único que puede curar nuestras heridas provocadas por ello es la sangre de uno de ustedes... fui enviada a Jamir tras tu sangre, para limpiar mis heridas con ella...-

Mu la miró sorprendido.

¿Quién te envió?- preguntó él. Lily sacudió la cabeza.

No puedo decirlo- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza- perdóname, sé que he hecho algo terrible...-

En absoluto- dijo Mu.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Lily.

Mírame a los ojos- dijo Mu. Lily alzó los ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas- no hiciste nada malo. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?-

Oh, me gustaría que nada de esto hubiera sucedido- dijo Lily- no merezco vivir después de haber intentado algo tan horrible contra ti, que fuiste tan bueno conmigo...ni siquiera merezco tu perdón-

Mu sintió que su corazón se partía al ver a esa criatura llorando de esa manera. La abrazó con ternura, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

Te perdono, Lily- dijo Mu- sé que no querías hacerlo, y al final no lo hiciste, no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte...-

Lily sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban con el dorso de su mano.

Ahora déjame ocuparme de tu pie- dijo el caballero- haré que mañana Clara vea esa herida, porque parece que los puntos se abrieron...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola!

Adelanté este capítulo porque mañana comienzan los días santos. El domingo o el lunes pondré el siguiente. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: Sangre Dorada

**CAPITULO 8: SANGRE DORADA**

Mu volvió a curar y vendar la herida en el pie izquierdo de Lily. La chica se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras Mu se encargaba de ella, así que el caballero la alzó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Ahí la arropó y acarició la cabeza de Rory.

Cuídala bien- le dijo Mu antes de salir. Rory se acurrucó a los pies de Lily.

Mu cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a su propia habitación.

Bueno, éste ha sido un día muy extraño- dijo Mu para sí mismo. Sintió el cosmo del maestro Shion en la sala del Patriarca- pero al menos el maestro ya volvió-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, el Santuario entero despertó perezosamente. Saga había sentido un cosmo extraño desde la noche anterior, y bajó al templo de Aries para preguntarle a Mu.

¡Mu! ¿Estás visible?- preguntó Saga.

En la cocina- dijo Mu.

Saga entró, y se quedó sorprendido de ver a una chica a la mesa junto con el caballero de Aries. No que no lo supiera. El caballero de Géminis creía haber visto esos ojos en alguna otra parte, pero no recordaba donde. Lily, por su parte, miró a Saga con una expresión muy peculiar, como si le temiera.

Buenos días- dijo Saga.

Buenos días- dijo Mu- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

Quería hacerte una pregunta- dijo Saga- ¿notaste un cosmo extraño anoche, en tu casa?- Mu asintió- ¿y lo identificaste?- asintió de nuevo- ¿quién era?-

Ella- dijo Mu- Lily, él es Saga, el caballero de Géminis, y es novio de Clara, la chica que curó tu herida. Saga, ella es Lily-

Gusto en conocerte, Lily- dijo Saga, mirándola fijamente- ¿te he visto en algún otro lugar?- Lily sacudió la cabeza- no importa- continuó- los veré luego-

Oye, Mu- dijo Lily en voz baja tan pronto se quedaron solos, sin apartar su vista de su taza de café- sobre lo que sucedió anoche, quiero que sepas que yo...-

No te preocupes más por ello, Lily- la interrumpió Mu, sonriéndole. Ella sonrió también- por cierto, olvide decirte algo... las chicas amenazaron con venir a conocerte-

¿Las chicas?- preguntó ella.

Así es- dijo Mu- Marín, Melody y Selene... las novias de Aioria, Touma y Milo, respectivamente-

¿Son amazonas?-

Marín y Melody sí- dijo Mu- Selene no, pero es otra historia larga de contar... ellas creyeron que no era bueno que estuvieras sola tanto tiempo, porque yo tengo asuntos que atender hoy-

¿Te irás lejos?- preguntó ella, con una expresión de tristeza.

No lejos, pero tengo que patrullar los alrededores hoy, para asegurarme de que el Santuario sea seguro- dijo Mu, y luego sonrió para tranquilizar a Lily- pero descuida, estarás bien en su compañía-

¡Mu!- gritó Marín desde la entrada.

Lily se sorprendió al ver a Marín y a Melody, ambas usando sus máscaras. Selene iba con ellas, y sonrió para que Lily se sintiera más cómoda.

Bueno, chicas, las dejo con Lily- dijo Mu, sonriendo ligeramente- diviértanse- y desapareció.

Así que tú eres Lily- dijo Marín quitándose la máscara con una sonrisa- Aioria y Milo nos hablaron sobre ti...-

Sí, soy yo- dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos color violeta amatista.

¿Y cómo conociste a Mu?- preguntó Melody.

Pues...- dijo Lily algo nerviosa- me hirieron en el Cementerio de la Armadura, y él y Kiki me salvaron la vida...-

Vaya- dijo Melody. Esa explicación pareció satisfacerlas, y Lily suspiró, aliviada. Aunque Mu ya la había descubierto, no quería que el resto del Santuario se enterara de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pues tal vez ellos no serían como Mu.

Vamos afuera- dijo Marín- te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco-

Lily sonrió y siguió a las chicas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu patrullaba el lado este del Santuario, asegurándose de que los guardias cumplieran con su trabajo, cosa que rara vez hacían. Vio, a lo lejos, que Lily reía y charlaba con las otras chicas y reía junto con ellas. Un extraño brillo había aparecido en los ojos de la chica. Mu sonrió. Le parecía extraño, pero su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella ahora, a pesar de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

En ese momento, sintió un cosmo llamándolo. Era su maestro. Mu se teletransportó hacia la sala del Patriarca.

Gracias por venir, Mu- dijo Shion.

Maestro, está herido...- dijo Mu al notar la palidez del Patriarca.

Estoy bien- dijo Shion- Mu, ¿viste algo extraño en Jamir antes de volver?-

Mu lo pensó por unos minutos, y sacudió la cabeza. No, no había sucedido nada extraño en Jamir antes de que él volviera al Santuario.

¿No entraste a la habitación prohibida?- insistió Shion.

Mu volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Maestro, ¿puedo preguntar que sucede?- dijo Mu.

Puedes- dijo Shion con un suspiro. Tomó asiento e indicó a Mu que hiciera lo mismo. El caballero de Aries se sentó sin quitar su vista del Patriarca.

¿Qué ha estado sucediendo?-preguntó Mu- ¿porqué tantas precauciones?-

Tal vez tú no recuerdas- dijo Shion- pero cuando eras pequeño y entrenabas en Jamir, una mujer fue a vernos. Quería advertirnos que su madre iba a tratar de asesinarnos...la reina Deyana-

Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso.

Mientras tú estabas en tu habitación, Deyana llegó y mató a su propia hija dentro del palacio de Jamir, en la misma habitación que luego yo te prohibí...- continuó Shion.

Pero, ¿porqué?- preguntó Mu.

Porque la reina Deyana pertenece a la raza de las salemitas, la contraparte de nuestra raza- explicó Shion- es una raza maldita de hechiceras que odia a la nuestra, de piel y sangre de oro, plata y bronce... ¿recuerdas las manchas doradas en el viejo estudio?- Mu asintió- era sangre... la sangre de Areli, la hija de Deyana-

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del caballero de Aries, sino la frase que dijo su maestro. 'Raza maldita'. Lily había dicho lo mismo la noche anterior.

Maestro- dijo Mu- usted dijo que ellas odian a los de nuestra raza. ¿Cómo nos llaman ellas?-

_Traditori_- dijo Shion- significa 'traidores' en italiano-

Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Así que Lily era una de ellas...una salemita. Al menos, todo parecía indicar eso. Pero luego Mu sacudió la cabeza. Ella nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de desprecio por su raza.

Está bien, Mu- dijo Shion- solo quería preguntarte eso. Puedes retirarte-

Gracias, maestro- dijo Mu, inclinándose y teletransportándose a la casa de Aries.

El caballero apareció en su habitación, aún meditando las últimas palabras del Patriarca. Raza maldita. Piel y sangre de oro, plata y bronce. Recordó las cicatrices doradas que aparecían en los brazos de la chica cuando él la tocaba.

Mu recorrió la casa. Entró a la habitación de Lily. Encontró ahí la espada y la bolsa de la chica. Abrió la bolsa, y sacó la daga con la que ella había intentado matarlo la noche anterior, y un anillo de engaste negro con un grabado en forma de una blanca estrella de ocho puntas.

Recogió las vendas del suelo, y las dejó caer de nuevo al verlas. Donde la noche anterior había visto roja sangre, ahora se había convertido en una mancha dorada.

Manchas doradas- dijo Mu para sí mismo, sorprendido- definitivamente lo es... es una de ellas. Tengo que ir por ella, no sé si será peligroso que esté sola con las chicas...- y salió a buscarla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Lily y las otras seguían charlando alegremente, hasta que de pronto las amazonas sintieron un cosmo aproximándose.

¿Sentiste eso, Marín?- dijo Melody. La santo de plata asintió.

Melody y yo iremos a ver que sucede- dijo Marín, colocándose la máscara, mientras Melody hacía lo mismo- ustedes dos, quédense aquí...-

Las dos amazonas dejaron solas a Lily y Selene. Esta última aún la miraba desconfiadamente. Lily, sin embargo, no le prestó atención.

¿Qué sucederá?- preguntó Lily. Selene se encogió de hombros.

Probablemente otra vez un intruso- dijo Selene, un tanto desganada- eso ocurre muy seguido, porque los guardias no ponen atención ni hacen bien su trabajo...-

Ya veo- dijo Lily, y luego sonrió- este lugar es muy lindo... en casa, todo es oscuro, muerto y lúgubre... no es que Italia no sea bella, pero no salgo mucho de mi casa...-

¿Y que hay de Mu?- dijo Selene de pronto- ¿te agrada?-

Tomada por sorpresa, Lily se ruborizó visiblemente, y bajó rápidamente la mirada.

No... bueno, yo...- comenzó a decir mientras jugueteaba con su cabello- bueno, claro que me agrada... sí, un poco, pero no así...quiero decir...-

Selene la miró con atención, pensando en que tal vez se había equivocado con respecto a ella. Lily, por su parte, levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre salir de entre los arbustos detrás de Selene, y no le pareció que tuviera buenas intenciones.

¡Selene!¡Detrás de ti!- dijo Lily. Demasiado tarde. El hombre la había atrapado por la espalda. Lily trató de ayudarla, pero otro hombre la atrapó a ella.

¿Me recuerdas, preciosa?- dijo el hombre que tenía a Selene. Ella forcejeó, asustada. Era el mismo sujeto del centro comercial.

¡Suéltame!- gritó Selene.

Suéltala, cobarde- dijo Lily, tratando de liberarse.

Estate quieta, linda- dijo el otro hombre, el que tenía a Lily- ya veo que este lugar está lleno de mujeres hermosas...-

Lily frunció el entrecejo. De una fuerte patada con su pie sano en un sitio estratégico (n/a: si saben a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?) se libró del hombre que la retenía. Sabía que no tendría fuerzas para pelear físicamente con ellos. Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó su vara dorada, apuntándola al hombre que tenía a Selene.

Suéltala en este instante o te juro que te arrepentirás- dijo Lily.

¡Corre, Lily!- gritó Selene. El hombre se echó a reír.

No me digas- dijo él entre carcajadas- ¿y que planeas hacer?-

Esto- dijo Lily. Encendió su cosmo de color violeta y dorado, y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja. El hombre fue elevado a varios metros del suelo- te daré tu merecido ahora mismo, y no me digas que no te lo advertí...-

El hombre gritaba como loco, asustado, pues este acontecimiento violaba las leyes de la física. Su cómplice, quien ya había dejado de retorcerse de dolor, solo lo miraba sorprendido, al igual que Selene.

¿Quieres bajar? Será un placer- dijo Lily con una sonrisa, anulando su hechizo y haciéndolo caer al suelo- ahora vete y no vuelvas más, si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo de nuevo...-

Los dos intrusos salieron corriendo de ahí. La joven sonrió y se volvió a Selene, quien la miraba mitad asustada, mitad agradecida. Al parecer, Lily se dio cuenta de propio su atrevimiento y guardó precipitadamente su vara dorada. Selene se acercó a ella, sorprendida.

No sabía que tenías ese poder- dijo Selene- pero le lo agradezco mucho-

Lily no sabía que responder, y clavó la vista en el suelo, muy asustada.

No debí haber hecho esto...-

Lily- dijo Mu, apareciendo junto a ella. Lo había visto todo- ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Eh...bueno, yo...- comenzó Lily, muy nerviosa.

Espera, no digas nada- dijo Mu, ofreciéndole su mano al ver que Marín y Melody se acercaban- tengo que hablar contigo. Volvamos a la casa de Aries-

Lily asintió, tomó la mano del caballero, y ambos desaparecieron. Marín y Melody alcanzaron a su compañera.

¡Selene!- dijo Marín- ¿estás bien?-

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Melody.

Lily tiene un poder increíble- dijo Selene.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Cómo hiciste eso, Lily?- preguntó Mu, una vez en la habitación de la chica en la casa de Aries. Lily agachó la cabeza- ¿porqué no me respondes?-

Mu, yo... lo siento- dijo Lily- hay cosas de mí que no sabes...-

Te equivocas- dijo Mu- sé que vienes de Salem, y por lo tanto eres una hechicera. Por eso estabas tan nerviosa cuando te mencioné ese sitio, ¿verdad?- Lily asintió débilmente- ahora- continuó- quiero que me expliques todo...-

Pero tú prometiste no preguntarme más- dijo Lily, levantando la vista.

Esto no es un juego, Lily- dijo Mu, muy serio- esto es algo que necesito saber, por tu bien y por el mío. La reina Deyana es una mujer malvada, y podría lastimarte si te ve en compañía de un lemuriano...-

Ella no me haría daño- dijo Lily con convicción.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Mu.

Yo puedo explicártelo si quieres, Mu- dijo una voz masculina. En ese momento, Shion se materializó junto a Mu.

¡Maestro!- exclamó Mu. Lily dio unos pasos atrás, ocultándose detrás de Mu, pues temía a Shion por su mirada agresiva- ¿cómo...?-

Desde que esa chica llegó, ha tenido cuidado de no activar sus poderes para ocultar por completo su cosmo, hasta ahora- dijo Shion- pero ahora que lo reveló lo reconozco perfectamente... ¿verdad, princesa?-

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y dio otro paso hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la pared. Mu pasó su vista de Lily a su maestro.

Sí, Mu- dijo Shion- esta chica es Lilia Alessandra, la nieta de la reina Deyana, la misma princesa a la que Aioros, Saga y tú arrebataron el diamante azul hace un par de semanas... su abuela la mandó a terminar con su _vendetta_... asesinarnos a ambos para su iniciación-

Pero maestro...-

Shion ignoró a Mu y encendió su cosmo, y Lily cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Ahora la detendré, para que no escape- dijo Shion-¡CRISTAL NET!-

Pero la red de cristal no llegó a su objetivo. Inesperadamente para Shion y Mu, la armadura de Aries salió de su caja, y se armó frente a Lily, evitando que el ataque del Patriarca la tocara.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Mu. Shion no respondió, igual de sorprendido que Mu. Aprovechando la distracción, Lily salió corriendo de ahí, pero una vez en el pasillo principal, una pared invisible le impidió seguir corriendo.

No vas a escapar tan fácilmente, princesa salemita- dijo Shion, apareciendo junto a ella. El Patriarca le quitó la banda negra que siempre llevaba en la frente. Mu se quedó helado. Lily tenía una estrella de ocho puntas en su frente.

¿Es...?- comenzó Mu. Shion no respondió, sino solo tomó la mano derecha de Lily y encendió su cosmo.

¡Mu!- gritó Lily, muy asustada- ¡detenlo, por favor!¡No dejes que me...!- pero la chica no pudo seguir gritando. El caballero de Aries se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que su maestro acababa de hacer. Lily se había convertido en una estatua de oro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En el castillo de Salem, varias hechiceras entraron a la sala principal de la reina Deyana, quien apretaba las manos de furia, encajándose las uñas.

Ese _maledetto traditore_ de Shion- dijo la reina con lágrimas de rabia- ¿cómo se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre Lily?-

Entonces ¿es cierto, señora?- preguntó una de las hechiceras- ¿ha convertido a la princesa Lily en una estatua dorada?-

Así es- dijo la reina- pero esto no se quedará así. Iremos por mi nieta, y Shion y los caballeros de Atena se arrepentirán para siempre por haber hecho esto... esta noche es la iniciación de la princesa, y ella debe estar aquí a tiempo-

Ya oyeron a la reina- dijo otra de las hechiceras- prepárense todas, marchamos hacia el Santuario...-

Una vez que la reina se quedó sola, sacó una pequeña caja que había debajo del trono, y de ella una daga de plata.

Tu propia sangre, Shion, eso será lo que usaré para recuperar a mi nieta...- dijo la reina con verdadera furia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily...- dijo Mu en voz baja, al ver en lo que se había convertido.

Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no?- dijo Shion.

Mu asintió. Recordó los ojos color violeta amatista, los mismos que tenía Lily, tras la máscara dorada de la princesa de Salem, y recordó que él había tocado su mano. Entendió entonces el significado de las ilustraciones del libro dorado del Patriarca. Pasó con cuidado sus dedos por la mejilla dorada de Lily. Pero aún tenía una duda.

Maestro- dijo Mu- ¿porqué la armadura de Aries se interpuso para salvarla?-

La raza de las salemitas es una raza muy especial, porque ellas curan sus heridas con la sangre de otras personas- dijo Shion- ¿qué otra cosa conoces que cure sus heridas con sangre?-

¡Las armaduras de Atena!- dijo Mu.

Tú no sabes como se hicieron las primeras armaduras, ¿verdad?- dijo Shion, y Mu sacudió la cabeza- fueron hechas cuando los lemurianos y las salemitas no éramos enemigos. La primera armadura fue la de Libra. Una reina de las salemitas, Dalila, se dejó convertir en una estatua dorada por un lemuriano para que, a partir de ella, se formaran la armadura-

Mu escuchaba todo atentamente y notablemente asombrado.

Así fue- dijo Shion- otras once reinas y setenta y seis salemitas hicieron otro tanto. De ellas se formaron las ochenta y ocho armaduras de Atena. Por eso, las armaduras conservan sus mismas características...-

Y por eso la armadura de Aries protegió a su descendiente- dijo Mu, pensativo, y luego sacudió la cabeza- maestro, ella no es malvada. Sí trató de asesinarme una noche, pero se detuvo. No lo hacía por su propia voluntad...-

Ya no digas más, Mu- interrumpió Shion en tono autoritario- ella se quedará así para siempre, es lo mejor para ella y para nosotros. Solo hay una manera de volverla a la normalidad, y no te la diré-

Pero...- comenzó Mu.

Pero nada- dijo Shion- es una orden-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de horas después, fuera del recinto de las amazonas, Marín, Melody y Selene conversaban sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Todo el Santuario sintió ese cosmo- dijo Marín- era el de Lily...-

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Melody.

Pero desapareció- dijo Marín- el cosmo de Lily desapareció por completo de la casa de Aries hace un par de minutos. ¿Qué habrá sucedido?-

En ese momento llegaron Milo y Aioria. Ambos tenían una expresión muy triste en el rostro, como si acabaran de ver morir a alguien.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Selene-¿qué pasó con Lily?-

Acabamos de pasar por la casa de Aries- dijo Milo en un tono triste- el maestro Shion convirtió a Lily en una estatua de oro-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

Lo siento, aquí tengo que cortar. Ejem... bueno. Espero que les esté gustando. Faltan dos capítulos más para terminar éste y comenzar el de Camus. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sus reviews.


	9. C9: El Segundo Ataque

**CAPITULO 9: EL SEGUNDO ATAQUE**

Las chicas estaban conversando cuando llegaron Milo y Aioria. Ambos tenían una expresión muy triste en el rostro, como si acabaran de ver morir a alguien.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Selene al ver la cara de Milo.

Acabamos de pasar por la casa de Aries- dijo Milo tras soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones- Shion convirtió a Lily en una estatua de oro-

¿Qué?- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Así fue- explicó Aioria- Mu nos lo contó todo. Lily pertenecía...- se aclaró la garganta- pertenece a una raza de hechiceras que odian a los lemurianos... es la nieta de la hechicera que nos atacó la última vez, y que Shion le entregó un diamante-

¿Pero porqué?- dijo Selene con una mirada llena de tristeza- ¿porqué le hizo eso? Ella no había hecho nada malo...-

Si lo hizo, Selene- dijo Milo, tomando las manos de ella- tú tenías razón. Intentó matar a Mu la otra noche...-

Pero Mu no dijo nada- dijo Marín.

No, porque Lily se arrepintió al final y no lo hizo- dijo Aioria- pero para eso había ido a Jamir en primer lugar...-

¿A matar a Mu?- preguntó Selene, sorprendida.

Pero su cosmo...- comenzó Melody antes de que los caballeros respondieran- su cosmo no era como el de su abuela...-

Ella lo tenía bien escondido, para que no nos diéramos cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza- dijo Aioria- pero al final lo activó haciendo un hechizo-

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí. Ninguna de ellas podía creerlo. Marín y Melody bajaron la mirada, entristecidas, pero Selene cruzó los brazos de mal humor.

¡No es justo!- exclamó la gitana.

¿Qué sucede, Selene?- preguntó Milo, aún sin soltar las manos de su novia.

Fue mi culpa- dijo Selene- por mi culpa activó su cosmo...-

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Milo.

Escucha, ¿recuerdas el tipo del centro comercial?- dijo Selene. Milo asintió con el entrecejo fruncido- vino aquí por mí...-

¿Qué?- dijo Milo, encendiendo su cosmo lleno de furia. Selene le apretó las manos ligeramente para calmarlo.

Calma, Milo, ese desgraciado no me hizo daño- dijo Selene- Lily activó su cosmo para salvarme de ese tipo... lo hizo volar por el aire y luego lo dejó caer-

Y bien merecido lo tenía ese...- dijo Milo entre dientes, aún enfadado.

Milo, ella se descubrió por mi culpa- lo interrumpió Selene- el maestro Shion la descubrió por mi culpa-

No digas eso- dijo Aioria- y que mejor que haya sido así, porque pudo haberse arrepentido de no haberlo hecho y terminar su trabajo...-

Selene lo ignoró y soltó a Milo. Comenzó a caminar hacia las Doce Casas a paso decidido.

¿Se puede saber adonde vas, Selene?- preguntó Aioria.

A ver al Patriarca- dijo Selene con convicción- alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar...-

¿Qué?- exclamaron Aioria y Milo al mismo tiempo. El último alcanzó a Selene y la detuvo.

No, Selene, no podemos contradecir al Patriarca- dijo Milo.

¿Y no hay nada que Mu pueda hacer?- preguntó Selene, y Milo se encogió de hombros- ella no es malvada, yo lo sé... Milo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable...-

Podemos ir con Mu, si eso te hace sentir mejor- dijo Milo en un tono tranquilizador- pero no creo que haya nada que podamos hacer...-

Selene asintió, y Milo la acompañó a la casa de Aries.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando los dos llegaron a la casa de Aries, el caballero guardián de la casa los recibió con tristeza. Mu escuchó la historia de Selene con toda atención, pero al final se levantó y sacudió la cabeza.

Lo siento, Selene, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- dijo Mu, sin mirarla a los ojos- ni siquiera sé que puedo hacer...-

Deberías hablar con tu maestro, Mu- dijo Milo en tono serio- el hecho de que sea nieta de esa bruja no significa que sea malvada...-

Sí, y si al final se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, Shion no tenía porque...- dijo Selene.

Gracias por todo, chicos- la interrumpió Mu, cabizbajo- pero el Patriarca me ordenó dejarla así-

¡Por Dios, Mu!- gritó Selene, levantándose y pateando el suelo visiblemente enfadada- es injusto, y tú lo sabes. ¿Cómo puedes obedecerlo?-

¡Es mi maestro!- gritó Mu, levantándose a su vez- ¡no puedo desobedecerlo!-

¡Pero es injusto!- dijo Selene- ¡no hizo nada malo!-

Trató de matarme- dijo Mu a su vez.

¡Pero no lo hizo!- dijo Selene- ¡ni siquiera lo intentó!-

¡Ella estaba enamorada de ti!- gritó Selene al fin- ¡se le veía en los ojos! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que tu maestro le hiciera eso?-

Mu se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Milo se dio cuenta que la conversación había ido demasiado lejos, y tomó la mano de Selene.

Ya es suficiente, mi amor- dijo Milo- Mu debe decidir por sí solo lo que debe hacer-

Tienes razón, Milo- dijo Selene, calmándose y bajando tristemente la mirada- Mu, haz lo que tú creas correcto-

Y salió de la casa de Aries junto con Milo, quien la había abrazado para acompañarla de regreso al Recinto de las Amazonas. Mu alcanzó a escuchar a Selene sollozando.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- dijo Mu para sí mismo- Selene tiene razón, no puedo permitir que le pase esto a Lily...-

Cerró los ojos y se teletransportó de inmediato hacia la habitación del Patriarca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Están todas listas, Alice?- preguntó la reina Deyana.

Listas, señora- respondió una hechicera.

Bien bien- dijo la reina Deyana- marcharemos contra el Santuario tan pronto oscurezca... y recuerden, tenemos que traer a Lily a salvo, y a alguno de los _traditori_... atodos los que estén ahí, de preferencia-

Como ordene, señora- dijo Alice, inclinándose y saliendo a pasar el recado al resto de las salemitas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu apareció en la habitación del Patriarca. Shion no estaba ahí, sino atendiendo un asunto con Saori.

El caballero de Aries miró a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio fue el enorme libro dorado. Lo abrió y comenzó a correr las páginas. Vio la ilustración de la estrella de ocho puntas, la misma que tenía Lily en su frente. Vio otro dibujo, el de un lemuriano convirtiendo a una salemita en una estatua dorada. Desesperado, siguió corriendo las páginas. No sabía leer esos signos, ni que significaban.

De pronto, sintió el cosmo de Shion aproximándose, y desapareció de regreso a su casa. Una vez ahí, caminó en círculos por su habitación, tratando de recordar algo que le diera una pista de cómo volver a Lily a la normalidad.

De pronto, lo recordó. Y Lily había sido quien se lo había dicho. "_Lo único que puede curarnos es la sangre de uno de ustedes_". No estaba seguro de que funcionara, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Mu entró a la habitación de Lily, donde la joven hechicera seguía convertida en una estatua dorada, de pie. La gata negra de la chica no paraba de maullar desesperadamente y de dar vueltas alrededor de su dueña.

Mu abrió la bolsa de la chica y sacó la daga. Con ella, se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha. Una vez que fluyó la suficiente sangre, Mu puso su mano sobre la estrella de la frente de Lily.

La sangre desapareció, como si la misma estatua la hubiera absorbido, y la chica recobró su color y textura original. Movió un poco sus parpados, como si ella estuviera sumida en un profundo sueño. Su cuerpo se aflojó y se dejó caer hacia delante, donde Mu la atrapó con cuidado y la colocó sobre su cama.

Lily aún no despertaba. Mu dejó que su sangre cayera sobre la mano derecha de Lily. En segundos, la sangre desapareció de nuevo, y todas sus cicatrices se curaron.

Fascinante...- dijo Mu en voz baja al mirar eso, y comprendió lo que Shion le había dicho.

¿Mu?- dijo Lily, entreabriendo los ojos y temblando ligeramente- ¿qué sucedió?-

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mu.

Sí, solo que estoy muy cansada, y me muero de frío...- dijo ella en voz baja, aún temblando-¿qué me ocurrió?-

¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Mu, mientras tomaba una manta y la cubría, y Lily sacudió la cabeza levemente- te convertiste en una estatua dorada...-

¿En serio?- dijo ella, sorprendida- ¡es cierto! ¿Pero cómo...?-

Fui yo- dijo Mu, mostrándole la herida que él mismo se había provocado en la palma de su mano. Lily lo miró sorprendida, y luego miró su propia mano derecha, libre ya de cicatrices.

Oh, Mu, lo siento muchísimo...- comenzó a decir ella.

No lo sientas- dijo Mu, tocándole la mejilla con su dedo índice- yo soy quien lo siente, debí haberlo detenido antes de que...-

Era tú maestro, Mu- lo interrumpió Lily- no podías contradecirlo... como yo no podía contradecir a mi abuela...- y tomó la mano de Mu.

Lily, ¿qué has hecho?- dijo Mu, y miró su mano sorprendido- ya no te aparecen esas cicatrices doradas-

No, la maldición que pesaba sobre mí se anuló, gracias a que tu sangre me salvó- dijo Lily. Mu sonrió.

¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Mu, y Lily asintió -¿y... es cierto entonces que la reina Deyana es tu abuela?- preguntó Mu, y ella asintió.

Sí, creo que no le agrado mucho a tu maestro por eso- dijo ella en voz baja- escucha, mi abuela estará furiosa... ella sabe lo que ustedes me hicieron...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu.

Ella lo sabe, Mu- dijo Lily- y estoy segura de que vendrá...¿qué hora es?-

Las nueve de la noche- dijo Mu.

Oh, dioses, faltan tres horas- dijo Lily, llevándose la mano a la frente.

¿Tres horas para qué?- dijo Mu.

Para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete- dijo Lily- y mi iniciación... vendrá por mí pronto-

¿Quieres decir que atacará el Santuario de nuevo?- dijo Mu, y Lily asintió- tenemos que hacer algo... y avisarle a mi maestro... aunque no estará muy contento por haberte despertado-

Lily sonrió levemente. Ella había desobedecido a su abuela y Mu a su maestro, así que los dos ya estaban a mano. Mu la miró. Se veía hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos color violeta amatista.

¿No irás a avisarle?- preguntó Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mu asintió.

Sí, iré enseguida- dijo Mu.

No me has soltado, Mu- dijo Lily, un poco sonrojada de que el caballero tuviera en sus manos las de ella.

Ah, claro- dijo Mu, sin soltarla. El caballero acarició su rostro y se inclinó hacia ella. Lily no se movió. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Mu mientras los labios de ambos hacían contacto. Se besaron unos segundos y luego se separaron.

Vaya- dijo Lily, muy ruborizada- eso fue...diferente-

Sí- dijo Mu, igual de sonrojado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo se encontraba en la casa de Escorpión, mirando tristemente por la ventana. No sabía cual había sido la decisión de Mu.

Ya deja de lamentarte, Milo- le dijo Aioria- verás como todo se solucionará-

Lo sé- dijo Milo- pero no me agrada ver a Selene tan triste...-

No te preocupes- dijo Aioria- ya...-

Pero se interrumpió, y volvió su vista a Milo. Los dos habían sentido varios cosmos cerca de la entrada del Santuario. Salieron y vieron como comenzaba el ataque de las hechiceras.

Son ellas de nuevo- dijo Milo.

Vamos, a luchar- dijo Aioria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shion también sintió los cosmos de las salemitas en la entrada del Santuario.

Oh, no, que no sea lo que pienso- dijo Shion en voz baja.

¡Shion!- dijo Saori- ¿sentiste eso?-

Sí, Atena- dijo Shion- me temo que vinieron por la princesa Lily, y probablemente a vengarse por lo que sucedió-

Entonces, Shion, no deberías acercarte a la batalla- dijo Saori.

Eso es imposible- dijo Shion- la reina tiene un gran poder, y yo puedo detenerla-

Está bien- dijo Saori- pero ten cuidado-

Lo tendré- dijo Shion, desapareciendo hacia la entrada del Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la casa de Aries, Mu también sintió un cosmo en la entrada del Santuario, y Lily palideció.

Mu, es ella- dijo Lily, apretando la mano del caballero- es mi abuela...-

Quédate aquí, Lily- dijo Mu- iré con los otros a detenerla...-

No, Mu, no vayas tú- dijo ella, tratando de incorporarse- entrégame, a mí no me hará ningún daño... en cambio, si tú o tu maestro salen de aquí, los matará...-

Lily...-

Mu, sé que te he mentido muchas veces, pero te juro que esta vez te digo la verdad...- dijo la chica- por favor, confía en mí-

Está bien- dijo Mu- es solo que... no quiero perderte otra vez-

Lamento interrumpir esta linda conversación, caballero- dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación- pero tienes algo que me pertenece...-

¡Abuela!- dijo Lily.

Gusto en verte, Lily- dijo la reina Deyana, quien iba acompañada de Alice y de otra hechicera- veo que los _traditori_ son muy ingenuos para haberte librado de la estatua dorada tan pronto...-

Lily frunció el entrecejo, y Mu se colocó entre ella y la reina.

No estorbes, caballero- dijo la reina apuntándolo con su vara- mi nieta vendrá conmigo...- Mu no parecía dispuesto a moverse- tú lo quisiste entonces, haré lo mismo que con tu maestro...-

¡CRISTAL WALL!-

Pero el hechizo de la reina rompió el muro de cristal y dio en su blanco, rodeando a Mu con un aro de fuego.

No, abuela- dijo Lily, sacando su vara para anular el hechizo. No lo logró, pues Alice la detuvo.

¿Me vas a traicionar, Lily?- dijo la reina, frunciendo el entrecejo.

No - dijo Lily con convicción- ya lo hice. No iré con ustedes-

La reina se enfureció.

Entonces vendrás con nosotros por la fuerza- dijo la reina, haciendo una seña significativa a sus dos acompañantes. Ellas tomaron a Lily por los brazos antes de que ella pudiera deshacer el hechizo de la reina, y desaparecieron con ella, convirtiéndose en niebla.

¡No!¡Lily!- dijo Mu, tratando de librarse del aro de fuego.

No te preocupes, caballero, tú también nos acompañarás- dijo la reina- los otros caballeros y el Patriarca están muy ocupados luchando afuera con mis otras hechiceras para darse cuenta de mi presencia...-

Mu frunció el entrecejo.

Vamos, no me mires así- dijo la reina- te prometo que si tanto te gusta mi nieta, podrás verla de nuevo antes de morir...-

La reina dejó escapar una carcajada, y desapareció. Segundos después, Mu también desapareció de la misma manera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. C10: La Iniciación

**CAPITULO 10: LA INICIACION**

Los caballeros y Shion estaban peleando en la entrada del Santuario contra las salemitas cuando de pronto todas desaparecieron, tornándose como niebla.

Desaparecieron- dijo Milo, sorprendido.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?- preguntó Aioria, rascándose la cabeza, confundido.

No lo entiendo- dijo Shion- desaparecieron así porque sí, y la reina no estaba entre ellas, aunque sentí muy claramente su cosmo...-

Pues qué mejor para nosotros- dijo Aldebarán, cruzando sus brazos- estamos mucho mejor sin ellas-

Algo no anda bien aquí- dijo Aioros- el maestro tiene razón...-

¿Y dónde está Mu?- preguntó Aldebarán- no está aquí, ni siento su cosmo en el templo de Aries...-

Kanon se dirigió al templo de Aries y luego volvió con el rostro pálido.

Señor Shion- dijo Kanon- Mu desapareció, y la estatua dorada también-

¿Qué dices?- exclamó Aldebarán.

Así que todo fue una distracción- dijo Shion, pensativo- muy inteligente...-

¿De qué habla, maestro?- preguntó Aioria.

Es muy simple- dijo Shion- la reina nos engañó al atacarnos así, solo vino por su nieta y se llevó a Mu para volverla a la normalidad con su sangre...-

¿A la normalidad?- preguntó Milo- ¿deshacer la estatua dorada?-

Así es- dijo Shion, mirando el reloj del Santuario- y veo que falta solo media hora para las doce de la noche... tenemos que darnos prisa-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily estaba en su habitación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sabía muy bien en lo que consistiría la iniciación, y sabía muy bien lo que le sucedería a Mu durante ella. Lily había visto la de su tía, y le atemorizaba pensar en ello.

Miró por la ventana, con la intención de escapar, pero pronto desistió. Su abuela había pensado en eso. Suspiró al ver la luna llena.

Ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo para sí misma, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Lily cerró los ojos. Recordó ese primer beso que acababa de recibir hacía solo un par de horas, cuando Mu la había librado de su hechizo de oro. Sonrió sin querer.

"_Vorrei due ali d'aliante per volare sempre più distante  
E una baracca sul fiume per pulirmi in pace le mie piume  
Un grande letto, sai, di quelli che non si usan più  
Un giradischi rotto che funzioni però quando sono giù un po'. _

_Non voglio mica la luna, chiedo soltanto di stare  
Stare in disparte a sognare e non stare a pensare più a te._

_Non voglio mica la luna, chiedo soltanto un momento  
Per riscaldarmi la pelle, guardare le stelle e avere più tempo, più tempo per me._

_Con gli occhi pieni di vento non ci si accorge dov'è il sentimento  
Tra i nostri rami intrecciati troppi inverni sono già passati  
Io vorrei defilarmi per i fatti miei  
Io saprei riposarmi ma tu non cercarmi mai più._

_Non voglio mica la luna, chiedo soltanto di andare  
Di andare a fare l'amore ma senza aspettarlo da te_

_Non voglio mica la luna, chiedo soltanto un momento  
Per riscaldarmi la pelle, guardare le stelle e avere più tempo, più tempo per me..."_

Lily abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, pero volvió a la realidad de pronto. Seguía en el palacio de su abuela, y la situación no iba a cambiar. Alguien llamó a su puerta en ese momento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las hechiceras habían atado a Mu a una columna del salón principal del castillo, con unas extrañas cadenas doradas. Mu contempló el palacio al que había ido unos días antes a robar el diamante de la princesa. Esta vez parecía estar de fiesta, pues se escuchaba música y había varias hechiceras bailando. Por más que el caballero trató de librarse de sus ataduras no lo logró.

No desperdicies tus fuerzas, caballero- dijo la reina con una sonrisa maliciosa- esas cadenas son tan fuertes como las armaduras doradas que ustedes tienen-

La reina miró el reloj de pared.

Quince minutos para las doce- continuó la reina- lo siento, caballero, sé que quisieras quedarte más tiempo y disfrutar de mi hospitalidad, pero tienes una cita en el infierno, y odiaría que llegaras tarde...-

En tus sueños, bruja- dijo Mu.

Me ofendes- dijo Deyana- pero sé que no es lo que piensas. No llamas así a Lily, ¿verdad?-

Mu la miró enfadado, pero no podía hacer nada. La música terminó repentinamente.

El baile de iniciación ha terminado- dijo la reina a otra de sus sirvientes- Alice, trae a Lily para que complete el trabajo-

La hechicera se inclinó y se mezcló entre la multitud de hechiceras.

¿Ahora qué planeas?- preguntó Mu.

No te preocupes- dijo la reina- la iniciación es algo muy sencillo. Lily te cortará el cuello con su daga dorada, y verterá tu sangre en una copa de oro, mezclándola con una poción especial, y la beberá. Una vez que te hayas desangrado, ella jurará odiar tu raza por siempre, y se convertirá en una heredera al trono de Salem...-

Mu frunció el entrecejo. No le había gustado ni media palabra de lo que la reina Deyana le acababa de explicar.

Alice volvió unos segundos después con la princesa. Lily tenía un vestido negro, sus largos cabellos recogidos, una banda negra en la frente y el diamante de Gioia, el mismo que Mu y los otros habían robado del mismo sitio hacía unas semanas, en su cuello. Tenía la vista en el suelo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lily...- dijo Mu en voz baja.

No seas ridícula, Lily- dijo la reina al verla- en unos minutos la iniciación terminará, igual que la vida de este caballero, y tú serás la heredera del palacio de Salem-

Lily no respondió, se limitó a levantar la mirada tristemente. La reina hizo una seña a Alice, quien se acercó y ofreció una copa y una daga dorada.

Toma la copa y la daga, Lily, y córtale la garganta- dijo la reina.

Lily miró la daga que le presentaban, y sacudió la cabeza.

No lo haré- dijo Lily con una mirada desafiante. La reina sonrió.

No es una pregunta, niña- dijo la reina- es una orden. Hazlo o te obligaré...-

No lo haré, señora- dijo Lily, cruzando los brazos.

Te di la oportunidad de hacerlo voluntariamente, pero te has negado- dijo la reina- bien, lo harás aunque no quieras-

La reina apuntó a su nieta con su vara y murmuró unas palabras. Lily sintió que su cuerpo no le obedecía. Vio su propia mano tomar la daga en sus manos y a sus pies avanzando hacia la columna donde estaba Mu.

No...- dijo Lily, tratando en vano de resistirse- no quiero hacerlo...-

No te resistas- dijo la reina- de nada te servirá...-

Mu vio como su chica se acercaba a él con la daga en la mano. Ya estaba prácticamente frente a él. Lily cerró los ojos. Con toda su voluntad puesta en ello, la chica abrió su mano y soltó la daga, la cual cayó al suelo. La reina Deyana la miró enfurecida.

¿Porqué me has desobedecido, Lily?-

Te dije que no lo haría- dijo Lily, colocándose entre Mu y su abuela- no dejaré que lo dañes, y no haré esta tonta iniciación-

¿Cómo te atreves...?- dijo la reina, roja de furia- lo mismo hizo la tonta de tu madre hace dieciséis años, y tuve que eliminarla yo misma. Haré otro tanto contigo...¡a ella!-

Varias hechiceras se lanzaron contra ella, pero una pared de cristal las detuvo.

¿Vuelves a las andadas, Deyana?- dijo una voz masculina, que resonaba por todo el palacio- asesinaste a tu hija Areli hace dieciséis años, ¿acaso quieres hacer lo mismo con tu nieta?-

¡Maestro Shion!- exclamó Mu. El Patriarca apareció junto con Aioria, Milo, Saga y Kanon. Mientras, Lily sacó su vara y la utilizó para liberar a Mu.

¿Te atreves a mostrar tu rostro aquí de nueva cuenta, Shion?- dijo la reina.

Así es- dijo Shion con sarcasmo- así como tú tan amablemente mostraste el tuyo en el Santuario de Atena, aunque no tuve el placer de verlo en ese momento-

Tú tienes la culpa de eso, por convertir a mi nieta en una estatua dorada- dijo Deyana.

Tú fuiste quien la envió a Jamir a asesinarnos...-le respondió Shion

Basta de charlas- dijo la reina- los haré pagar por su osadía. Hechiceras, destruyan a los caballeros en este momento-

En ese momento comenzó una batalla en el salón principal.

Mu, llévate a Lily de aquí, puede ser peligroso para ella- le dijo Aioria.

Vamos, Lily- dijo Mu, ofreciéndole su mano. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Ni pensarlo- dijo Lily- no me iré de aquí si ustedes corren peligro-

Lily, es peligroso para ti también- dijo Mu.

Una hechicera, aprovechando su distracción, conjuró una espada y se lanzó contra Lily.

No lo harás- dijo Milo- ¡LA RESTRICCIÓN!-

La hechicera quedó inmóvil, y Lily volvió su mirada interrogante hacia el caballero de Escorpión, quien le sonrió.

¿Milo?-

Tú salvaste a mi Selene de ese tipo, y le diste su merecido- dijo Milo- estoy en deuda contigo-

Mientras tanto, la reina apuntaba su vara al Patriarca.

Esta vez terminaré contigo, Shion- dijo la reina- prepárate a sentir de nuevo mi aro de fuego-

Shion hizo una mueca. Sabía que no podía detener ese ataque con una pared de cristal. Lily alcanzó a ver eso y apuntó su vara hacia su abuela.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Mu, atrapando a varias hechiceras con su Cristal Net.

No lo permitiré- dijo simplemente la chica. Mu notó que la reina perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo antes de terminar de ejecutar su ataque...-

Gracias, Lily- dijo Shion, un tanto sorprendido.

La reina, por su parte, se levantó enfurecida y conjuró una espada.

Pagarás por eso, Lilia Alessandra- dijo la reina- te mandaré a reunirte con tu madre, la traidora...-

No, esta vez no lo harás- dijo Shion, colocándose junto a la princesa- ¡CRISTAL WALL!-

Maldita sea- dijo la reina.

Ríndete, Deyana- dijo Shion, aprisionando a la reina entre varias paredes de cristal- ríndete o te convertiré en una estatua dorada, y puedo asegurarte que ni yo ni Mu tendremos la suficiente compasión para librarte-

La reina no parecía dispuesta a rendirse, cuando escuchó el sonido de campanadas. Levantó la vista y miró el enorme reloj en la pared. Ya eran las doce. Su nieta tenía ya diecisiete años, y no había terminado su iniciación. Había perdido.

Vete al demonio, Shion- dijo la reina- perdí esta vez, pero volveré, y a ninguno de ustedes le gustará mi venganza...y eso te incluye a ti, Lily- y se desvaneció como niebla, al igual que el resto de las hechiceras.

Lamento que haya tenido que ser así, abuela- dijo Lily en voz baja.

Pero así fue- dijo Shion- volvamos al Santuario-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Están bien los dos!- exclamó Selene llena de alegría al ver llegar a Mu y a Lily.

Que bien que te preocupas tanto por mí, amor- dijo Milo, un tanto resentido.

Creo que te debo una disculpa, Lily- dijo Shion- debí haber escuchado a Mu antes de... de haberte hecho eso...-

No hay problema, señor Shion- dijo Lily, mientras sentía que Mu tomaba su mano- algo bueno resultó... me alegra que todo este asunto ya haya terminado. Por cierto- añadió, quitándose el diamante de Gioia y entregándoselo al Patriarca- será mejor que usted se encargue de esto-

Shion sonrió y lo tomó. Los caballeros, cansados, volvieron a sus casas a descansar, y Mu no fue la excepción. Una vez en el templo de Aries, Mu acompañó a Lily a su habitación.

Parece que el Maestro te dejará quedarte en el Santuario- dijo Mu- te conseguirá un lugar en el Recinto de las Amazonas-

Me alegro- sonrió Lily- aunque estaré lejos de aquí-

Ni tanto- sonrió Mu, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que Lily entrara- que duermas bien, princesa-

Y tú también- sonrió Lily.

Mu iba a volver a su habitación, cuando Lily lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en los labios. El caballero lo recibió gustoso.

Es un poco tarde para esto, Lily- dijo Mu una vez que se separaron- descansa, mañana habrá mucho tiempo-

Como tú digas- dijo ella, dándole un último beso y metiéndose a su cama. Mu sonrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Las frases que puse en italiano son de una canción que se llama 'Non voglio mica la luna', y no me acuerdo cual es el autor. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, mil gracias por todo su apoyo.

El siguiente fic lo publicaré en breve (mañana, si puedo) y el protagonista será Camus. No digo más para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Como dije antes, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, y los veré en el siguiente fic.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
